


Summer Came Into The North

by RedAquilla



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Arranged Marriage, Bromance, Brotherly Love, Canon-Typical Violence, Conspiracy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Family Drama, Multi, POV Multiple, Period Typical Attitudes, Politics, The Pack Stays Strong
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedAquilla/pseuds/RedAquilla
Summary: “But Aerys was now dead, killed by a shot of an arrow to the chest in what was now called Defiance of Duskendale. Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard managed to free him from captivity in a monumental feat, but was powerless to stop that arrow from hitting its target in the run they made to escape the castle walls.”How exactly would things be if this happened? Would things be better? Or would they be worse?





	1. A New Tale

Rickard Stark

Red Keep, King’s Landing, Crownlands, Year 278 AC

If there was one thing that Rickard hated, it was leaving Winterfell, but he hated even more, leaving the North. The last time he had ridden south was the year after Ned was born, when King Aerys, two years into his reign’s start, called him to swear his and the North’s loyalty to him.

The talk with King Aerys had gone pretty well, much to Rickard’s own surprise considering how shy he always was in meetings and by the fact that he didn’t have his Lyarra with him at that moment, to save his sorry arse from shame…

During the many conversations he shared with Aerys, the King had gotten fascinated with his tales of the North, especially with the Wall, so much that instead of formulating a plan to man the Wall as Rickard wished, he insisted on building another one further north and claim land from the Wildlings. It was then that Rickard understood that Aerys wasn’t fully sane.

Rickard had already turned his eyes south to secure alliances in order to protect and improve the North, during his time fighting in the War of the Ninepenny Kings, he befriended many lords including Lord Jon Arryn, Lord Steffon Baratheon and Lord Hoster Tully and many more, it was an enriching experience for him.

But Aerys was now dead, killed by a shot of an arrow to the chest in what was now called Defiance of Duskendale. Ser Barristan Selmy of the Kingsguard managed to free his King from captivity in a monumental feat, and yet he was powerless to stop that arrow from hitting its target in the run they made to escape the castle walls.

Rickard had seen the knight in question that very day and felt pity for him of course…Ser Barristan was so disappointed with himself that he only gazed the floor in shame, despite the other Kingsguard Knights’ attempting to lift his mood and telling it was not his fault, the knight paid them little mind and brooded alone.

Aerys’ oldest son Rhaegar was crowned King Rhaegar Targaryen the First of His Name, King of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm in this very same day at the Great Sept of Baelor in a gigantic ceremony like those Rickard hated so much.

“I knew you would be brooding alone somewhere far away from everyone.”

Rickard spared a shy smile at Steffon Baratheon’s words. “Well…it wouldn’t be me if I didn’t brood alone somewhere far away from everyone’s eyes, would it?” Rickard retorted as the Baratheon took a seat in front of him in one of the many balconies that Rickard was using to catch some fresh air or try to since it smelled like shit outside…

Steffon quickly laughed with his booming laugh at Rickard’s poor attempt at a jape. “No it wouldn’t be.” he agreed. “And neither would it be King’s Landing if it didn’t smell like shit.”

“I never understood how people live here…” Rickard admitted. “I’m constantly with the urge to puke…it’s utterly disgusting.”

“Maybe because only shits can take the smell of shit?” Steffon japed and Rickard laughed.

“I wouldn’t go that far, but…”

“I have a question for you my friend,” Steffon said with a more serious face. “Are you still pissed with Hoster because of that affair?”

“Pissed? I’m more than piss with that ambitious cunt!” Rickard hissed. Normally he didn’t get pissed with people but Hoster had managed to make him curse. “We have been brooding this plan of ours for years and as soon as he sees an opening, he just breaks the betrothal between my son and his oldest daughter in a futile attempt to betrothal her with the King.” Rickard kept ranting. “Then he offers his other daughter as compensation? Who in Seven Hells does he think I am? I should have called my banners against such insult!”

“But that wouldn’t be the cunning Rickard I know,” Steffon remarked laughing again. “And would your Lyarra approve of this war?”

“It would be a civil war in Winterfell before I could lead my men to Riverrun…” Rickard chuckled. “I’m done with the plan anyway, we have a new King that doesn’t seem to be mad, at least at first glance. I hope you don’t take offense in it.”

“Far from it Rickard, I just want to go back to Storm’s End and lay with my Cass and meet my newest son,” Steffon said. “I miss her, and her you know...wild sex…”

“And I miss my Wild She Wolf…” he confessed as Steffon went on laughing again.

“She is a true beast isn’t she?” Steffon asked amused. “The Wild She Wolf of Winterfell.”

“She calmed down a bit after having my youngest…the pregnancy took a heavy toll on her…she…almost died and was bedridden for months…and became barren afterward but at least, she is alive to see…our children grow...” Rickard explained still remembering his willful Lyarra almost dying on his arms, crying, luckily the Gods allowed her to live to watch their children grow.

“My oldest son and my daughter take it after her and give us enough trouble to compensate for it.” Rickard chuckled as he remembered the many mischiefs his children committed. “It’s her wolf blood running in them.”

“My Robert’s descriptions of your middle son remind me of you though.” Steffon laughed yet again. “A young Rickard in the making.”

“Jon tells me the very same thing and the letters Eddard sends to us seem to prove as much,” Rickard replied, Ned had been the only one that did no mischief and even tried to take the blame so his siblings wouldn’t be punished...it had been a while since he last saw him… “A young Rickard indeed.”

“Robert calls him more of a brother than Stannis…” Steffon murmured disappointed. “It’s not that I disapprove Robert and Eddard’s friendship but I don’t know what to do to make my sons like each other better and now that there is Renly as well…”

“Just try to bond with them somehow, something they both can share with you,” Rickard suggested. “I’m not really that good with this sort of things…my children just love each other too much.”

“The wolf pack right?” Steffon said. “I guess I will give it a try and find something both of them like to do…” Steffon decided. “Anyway, I’m going to congratulate Tywin for managing to convince Rhaegar, if you get my meaning, on marrying his daughter, see you around Old Wolf.”

“Aye, see you around Steffon.” Rickard politely replied as Steffon left. He was left alone for a bit until someone else interrupted him once more…

“I wasn’t expecting to see you again after so many years Rickard Stark!” Rickard turned his head to the female who spoke and was clearly surprised by the woman of greying hair and black eyes, olive of skin, slender and despite the age still comely.

“Princess Doriah!” Rickard proclaimed proudly as he stood up from his seat to embrace his long-term friend. “Seven Hells! It has been more than a decade hasn’t it?”

“Yes, it has.” The Dornish Princess nodded. “You were a handsome young man back then and now you are an imposing lord of the North that makes the Andals scared!”

Rickard laughed. “I doubt I can do that...”

“You always sold yourself too short Rickard Stark, many of these weasels would run away in fear of your stare.” The Princess said chuckling. “The cold Stark stare.”

“They would be more afraid of my wife’s stare if they ever met her…” Rickard chuckled as well.

“The Wild She-Wolf of Winterfell?” she smiled. “That skinny woman who wanted to fight in the war as the rest of you and so disguised herself as a man?”

Rickard laughed aloud as he remembered his Lyarra riding south with the rest of the North retinue and no one finding her disguise but Princess Doriah when they were received in Sunspear after the war…

The surprise looks in everyone’s faces and the many laughs that soon followed, including his when Lyarren Snow as she called herself, one of the many heroes of the war, turned out to be his cousin Lyarra who he had a crush on before riding south and fell in love with after leaving Sunspear, the woman who gave him four beautiful children…

Many people who partook in the war, never actually got to know the truth about Lyarren Snow, not even his children...Lyanna would certainly try something similar if she knew…so better keep it quiet…lest to put some weird ideas in that daughter of his’ head. “That very one.” he finally replied.

“She was a dangerous one…” The Princess said amused. “How is she now?”

“Still dangerous.” Rickard japed. “I fail to know how I have been alive for all these years…”

“She loves you, that’s why.” The Princess plainly stated. “A woman’s love is a very powerful thing, dear Rickard.”

“I believe it is…” he agreed, at that moment he couldn’t think of anything else but embrace his Lyarra…

“So the new King didn’t approve of your daughter either did he?” The Princess suddenly asked.

“Approve my daughter?” he asked back, confused. “Whatever for?”

“Well didn’t you offer her hand to him?” she inquired surprised. “Like every lord and lady in Westeros?”

“No.”

“No?” she remarked aloud, surprised, but soon that surprised turned into a laugh. “Only you Rickard Stark to surprise me in such way, you must have been the only lord not doing it.”

“I don’t want my daughter near Targaryens and besides she is way too young to be promised to anyone,” he explained. “And don’t even try to say otherwise or a wolf will come running from Winterfell to hunt down whoever said such thing, and I’m afraid it’s not me...”

“Well at least you weren’t disappointed with all of it,” she muttered bitterly. “My Elia was perfect to be the new Queen but the Lion cunt and his daughter won in the end.”

He still remembered the little premature baby the Princess had given birth, everyone seemed to think the baby would die in no time like two of her older brothers...it certainly brought some happiness to his mind, knowing that the little baby girl survived all those years. “My condolences upon the loss.” he said.

“Condolences upon the loss?” The Princess barked indignantly. “My daughter might be fragile but she is still very much alive!”

“I didn’t mean it like that…I…” Rickard quickly tried to apologize…

“I know I was just teasing you, Rickard!” Doriah said laughing rather loud for a Princess. “Such fun times your wife and I had teasing you at Sunspear…you are such an appetizing target.”

Yes…Rickard did remember the teasing the two of them made towards him…and the endless teasing his wife did to him ever since they married…

“Come to think of it…wasn’t your oldest son’s betrothal ruined by Hoster Tully’s ambitions of having a Tully queen?” Doriah asked with a rather serious look. “I heard some rumors about you almost challenging Hoster Tully for a duel for the shame he brought upon you and your house…”

“I don’t go that far…” Rickard explained, not knowing what sort of spies would say such nonsense. “But yes it was ruined even he desperately tried to revive the damn thing a while ago, during the Coronation Feast as if nothing happened.” he continued. “But I tell you this much Doriah, until I draw my last breath, no Stark shall marry a Tully, I swear it upon the Old Gods and the New!”

“He really pissed you didn’t he?”

“He did,” Rickard assured. “If it was me doing it, I would never hear the end of it.”

“And do you have any marriage prospects in mind?” she inquired. “For your older son who lost his betrothal?”

“As of now, not really.” he confessed, no doubt Lord Ryswell and many other lords would be on the hunt for Brandon now.

“Then…perhaps…we can arrange something amongst ourselves…” she said very slowly as she leaned closer to him.

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“My Elia for your heir.” she elaborated. “My daughter is very sweet, raised to be a proper wife, she might appear fragile and weak but she is a fighter, Rickard. You saw her when she was nothing but a premature baby and by the Seven did she came a long way from that.”

“Are you sure? I mean the North is thousands of miles away from Dorne and Winter is Coming.” Rickard explained. “Northern Winters, not mild southron ones where there is no snow at all.”

“If your son is half as good as you are, then I’m sure it’s worth it,” Doriah dismissed. “My daughter deserves some happiness in her life, not sadness and I think a Stark might very well be the solution.”

“My son is…he likes to go to brothels and as far I know, he has taken a few maidenheads…” Rickard informed her, ashamed of course…he did scold Brandon many times and so did Lyarra. He didn’t take more maidenheads after the conversation but he was still a regular in the brothels…

“I said half as good as you is enough and I’m pretty sure my daughter can tame that bad wolf of yours,” she assured with a smirk. “But let’s inquire her, shall we?”

“Inquire her?” Rickard asked confused. “Is she here?”

“Mother, I wish to retire…” a young woman that resembled Doriah in everything stated with a saddened face. She did not appear to notice him as she went to hug her mother.

“And why is that sweetheart?” Doriah questioned. “Are you ill again?”

“No, I’m just tired of seeing King Rhaegar with Cersei Lannister!” The young Princess said irritated. “I’m disappointed with him not choosing me of course but Cersei Lannister is just bragging about it and humiliating the rest of us in front of many lords, I’m tired of her bullshit and lack of decency.”

“Our new to be Queen looks like her mother but behaves like her father…” Doriah commented with a sigh. “Anyway…we ought to think about your future, my love.” she said patting her daughter’s cheek.

“And who will wish me, mother?” Young Elia asked. “I’m fragile and delicate, eighteen namesdays old and still unmarried, spurned by the King himself…I doubt I will have possible betrothals…”

“You weren’t the only one spurned by the King, sweetling,” Doriah dismissed. “Plus I have been talking with someone…” Doriah directed her daughter towards Rickard himself, showing that they weren’t alone.

The young Dornishwoman flushed upon noticing him. “Oh My Lord my deepest apologies for failing to notice you sooner and for My Lord to witness such childish behavior of mine. I’m truly, truly sorry…”

He gave her a shy smile, how could he not smile anyway? “I have taken no offense, My Princess,” he assured her. “It’s very frustrating when things don’t go our way, I understand it fully.”

“Sweetling,” Doriah cut in. “Lord Stark has an heir who lost his betrothal with this whole new King affair and I was asking Lord Stark if a marriage between you and his heir could be arranged, what do you say of it?”

“Does My Lord accept me for your son?” Young Elia asked with a concerned face, likely that her previous words were coming to her mind. “Me a fragile woman?”

“I can certainly accept you,” he said. “If of course, you are willing to ride to the North when Winter is Coming.” Rickard made sure to stress the word Winter as a warning.

“Then I will accept the proposal,” she said confidently. “A Stark is still advantageous for House Martell.”

“Darling, I asked your opinion and not if this marriage was advantageous.” Doriah quickly said. “This is about your happiness, sweetling.”

“I’m quite sure I can love the man in question in due time,” Elia informed her mother. “A marriage opportunity may never come again if I keep refusing proposals such as this one and honestly I’m tired of waiting.”

“Well if you have decided to accept.” Rickard began. “Might as well discuss the terms of the marriage, what do you say Doriah?”

“Right away Ricky boy.” Gods…he had forgotten that Princess Doriah also called him that nickname…it only made him miss his Lyarra even more…and shame…

 

Lyarra Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

“Lyarra please stop this madness!” Her husband shouted from behind a table in the Great Hall of Winterfell, the place in which he had taken refuge while Lyarra threw him multiple objects and curses at him.

“You should have thought about this before you arranged another bloody betrothal to our son without asking for my consent, you stupid!” she screamed as yet another plate flew in his direction. “I hate you!”

“No, you don’t!” Her husband shouted back and yes…she did not hate him, but she was very pissed with him! “Lyarra for the Gods’ mercy stop this!”

“No!” she barked throwing him two more plates.

“At least hear who it is!” he begged.

“Some southern harlot I’m sure!” she barked throwing him another plate. “It will not make me stop Rickard Stark!”

“It’s Princess Doriah’s daughter!” he shouted.

 _Doriah’s daughter? That premature baby girl?_ “I’m listening Ricky boy.” she said as she stopped throwing things at him.

She watched him take a peek from the other side of the table. “You won’t kill me?” he asked.

“No.” she replied. “Not yet at least.”

“Okay…I will move very slowly so you…”

“Just get out of there already!” she hissed and he obeyed, promptly leaving his hiding spot and presenting himself in front of her like a soldier ready for war.

“I’m sure you remember Elia, Doriah’s premature baby?” Her husband inquired, calmer and more comfortable.

“I do remember the poor little thing…” Lyarra replied as she remembered holding little Elia in her hands when she stayed at Sunspear. The young Martell had been such a small baby…everyone said she would not survive and she felt so much pity for the little girl…it was that baby girl that made Lyarra more interested in having babies…and perhaps to Ricky boy as well…for he became adamant on courting her…a year after they married and yet another year later they had their first baby, Brandon.

“Well little Elia is now a woman grow and fancies Doriah in looks, she is a copy of her actually.” Her Ricky explained to her and a big smile came to her lips. _The Gods had been merciful with that little girl._ “She does seem to favor Doriah in personality as well even if she…”

“If she what Rickard?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow. “I hope you don’t hide anything from me!”

“If not a bit too sweet…” he murmured. “Brandon might not like her for…”

“Brandon has been fucking whores which, with all respect I have for them, couldn’t appeal to even the ugliest man!” she ranted. “Our son will be a good boy to her I’m sure, if not, well he knows what will come to him.” Her wild son would have to settle down either way and if the girl was Doriah’s daughter than she was no flower. “When will she arrive?”

“Most likely by the end of the year.”

“Then we shall welcome her here with open arms,” she concluded. “But I swear to the Gods Rickard, if you do this to me again…if you marry another of my precious children without me having a word in it…I swear to you that I will…I will…”

“I promise I won’t make such important decisions without your consent,” he said looking at her with those grey eyes she loved so much, those puppy eyes. “I thought she would be a good match considering our history with Doriah…”

“Now…” she said seductively as she let her hand loose around his long face. “I believe…you must compensate me somehow…”

“You tried to kill me just now…” he scoffed.

“I did not!” she dismissed by kissing him in his rough lips. “If I wanted to kill you, I would have done so, but you are my husband and I love you so very much!” 

“Gods damn you Lyarra Stark, you know I can’t resist you,” he said before kissing her deeply. “But please…don’t throw our favorite plates at me…”

“I will not if you consult me when deciding the fate of our children.” Lyarra said. “I love them as much as I love you so please understand...”

“Then we give each other mutual assurances of keeping up with our deal here?”

“Yes, my love.” she nodded. “Now come along with me, we ought to make you throw something too…Ricky boy…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a result of multiple ideas I had in my mind that produce some writings that I decided to share now. This story will mostly take place in the North, with the dramas of our favorite family and their closest friends. It doesn't mean that some other people can be brought into the spotlight now and then.
> 
> Some things to take in consideration:  
> -Elia in this story was born in the year 260 AC so she is 18 years old.  
> -Oberyn in this story was born in the year 261 AC so he is 17 years old.  
> -Obara Sand was born in 274 AC so she is 4 years old.  
> -Nymeria Sand was born in 275 AC so she is 3 years old.  
> -Tyene Sand was born in 276 AC so she is 2 years old.
> 
> Updates to the story will be sporadic unlike my other story, but it won't die, I can assure that.
> 
> And without further ado...I would like to thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> The chapter was updated in 29/06/2019 with some dialogue changes and some other stuff as well. Elia's mother's name is now Doriah, I think it's better than Arinna.


	2. A Princess's Arrival

Elia Martell

Somewhere by the Kingsroad, North, Year 278 AC

“Seven Hells!” Ashara suddenly shouted while she was shaking with cold. “It’s so darn cold!”

Elia smiled at her friend, Ashara wasn’t wrong, neither were House Stark’s famous words Winter is Coming… “You did not have to accompany me to Winterfell, Ash,” Elia said, freezing as well. “You should have remained in Dorne, my friend.”

“And let you come to this freezing land alone without a friend to speak with? Alone to be married?” Ashara scoffed. “What sort of friend and lady-in-waiting would I be then?”

“Do not speak nonsense.” Elia retorted. “You would still be my friend and you know it.”

“I have a duty to you, Elia Nymerios Martell and I intend to keep it!” Ashara got up from her seat, hit the ceiling of the wheelhouse they were traveling in, cursed at it and sat down next to her, promptly hugging her, in hopes of warming each other better, not that Elia took any mind by it as it was seriously very cold, even inside the wheelhouse…

Before they left Dorne, multiple people warned them about the harsh northern climate, but now that they were feeling it on their skins, they understood it all quite well…It was far too much for a normal human being to endure…and if Autumn was this bad, she couldn’t even imagine how the famous Winters were…but she would not falter, _Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken._

“What was your Lady Mother thinking when she sent you to marry the Stark heir?” Ashara questioned incredulously as she hugged Elia tighter, they were getting a bit warmer thanks to it, and so she was thankful for that.

“We met Lord Stark during King Rhaegar’s coronation ceremony,” Elia explained. “She knew him from the War of the Ninepenny Kings when he stayed in Sunspear for a moon after the war. My mother had the highest considerations for the man, saying that he was very honorable and kind and with the little dialogue I had with him I could confirm it. And then since all my other marriages prospects failed, she thought that perhaps a Stark would be a good match for me.”

“Still…to choose such isolated and cold place…” Ashara frowned.

“I chose it myself,” Elia admitted. “My mother gave me the freedom of choice.”

“Then why did you choose it?” Inquired her friend. “I’m sure something closer to home could have been arranged.”

“Ash, I’m not as young, strong or as beautiful as you are, my friend,” Elia truthfully stated. “I’m getting close to nineteen namesdays and I should be married by now, but I’m not. I had hopes of marrying the King but nothing came of it.” Elia admitted with sadness in her tone. It still hurt her deeply, marrying King Rhaegar, especially someone as handsome as he would be a dream to every woman in Westeros and perhaps beyond, she had her hopes high only for them to be crushed... “Not many Lords are willing to marry a delicate thing like me and Lord Stark accepted the proposal my mother presented him with and so did I.”

“Oh, Elia, you are no delicate thing, my dear,” Ashara said with a caring smile as she patted her cheek and kissed her forehead as if Elia was a child. “There is no woman as strong as you, my dear friend, to have come so far in life against all the odds the Gods threw at you…you are an inspiration to me.”

Elia couldn’t help but smile at her friend’s kind and warming words. “Well…I’m glad I am an inspiration to you Ash.”

“You are and will always be,” Ashara assured smiling as well while she snuggled around Elia in a very tight but harmful embrace. “My best friend.”

Elia had to admit that Ashara was her best friend as well. She had been brought to the Water Gardens when her mother died, she had been twelve, her father didn’t want to raise her and so he technically abandoned her there, to her luck.

Ashara had been shy and sad at first but eventually, she opened up to Elia and Oberyn and then she turned into a whole different person when Arthur joined them as well for some time. Now she was outgoing and happy and had always remained by Elia’s side in the good and bad moments. She had truly become a true friend to her, one she held dear in her heart. Elia cocked her head to touch Ashara’s as they continued their way to Winterfell.

“Let’s just hope the rest of the Starks are like Lord Stark.” Ashara commented with a worried expression.

“Yes…I hope so as well…” Elia couldn’t deny how nervous she was feeling now, so far away from home, in a place were only barbarians were said to dwell…she just hoped to be happy in what would soon be her new home, Winterfell.

A couple of hours later, a large castle structure could be seen from afar, it was huge, all covered in snow. “I certainly think that it is larger than Sunspear and Starfall…” Ashara remarked impressed with the imposing castle, just as Elia was.

“Yes, it is…” Elia murmured, still amazed by the size of the castle. “It looks more like a fortress than a castle.”

The wheelhouse approached the castle, but then deviated from the Kingsroad to a gate located on the eastern side of the walls, apparently to bypass the nearby town, so no bad ideas could come to the people’s minds, two highborn ladies in an ornamented wheelhouse were certainly an easy target for ill-intentioned people and the world was full of such people.

Finally, after the very long journey, they had made it to their destination. Her uncle Lewyn opened the wheelhouse’s door with a big smile. “Dear Elia, Lady Ashara, we have arrived at Winterfell.”

 

Brandon Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Brandon, his siblings, and his parents stood for some time waiting for his future wife to arrive. Brandon didn’t want to marry and be committed to a single woman, he wanted adventure and not duty. He still remembered the talk he had with his father a few days ago about the subject…

_“You wish to have me married to a Dornish woman?” Brandon had shouted furious, not because she was Dornish, he knew very well about the reputation they had in bed, but because he was to marry someone. It was a concept that still hadn’t made its way inside his stubborn mind._

_“Yes, it’s all arranged, she should be on her way here by now and so is your brother.” His father had said with a plain tone in his voice. His brother coming to Winterfell was something that made Brandon happy, but just a bit of happiness on what seemed like a curse._

_“But father I don’t wish to marry anyone!” Brandon protested._

_“But you will.” His father retorted as he began reading some paper he picked._

_“No, I won’t!” Brandon knew he was sounding like a child making a fuss at that moment but still he had to._

_“Oh yes, you will and I won’t have another word against it!” His father had shouted. It wasn’t something Brandon had been used to, either hearing his father or Ned shouting in anger, it was far more common to be scolded by his mother, but the fact that his father was shouting at him, made him feel even more like a small child and not the adult he was supposed to be. “And to be clear, you will respect her, I won’t have any of your adventures with women any longer or trips to Wintertown, do I make myself clear, young man?”_

_Brandon just gritted his teeth again and nodded before exiting the Great Hall of Winterfell where his father had called him. Afterward, he went to Wintertown’s brothel and gave a good tumble to the whores until he was drained of strength and stamina…_

Now, the cursed day had finally arrived for him to meet his soon to be wife, and when Ned arrived, to be wed. During this past couple months, he had been wishing for Ned to die on his way there or for her to die in her way there, so that the marriage wasn’t to happen, but regret would soon befall upon him and make him feel bad for even thinking such dark thoughts.

Poor Ned didn’t deserve such thing as he was still his favorite sibling, despite his grim and shy exterior, he was a kind and good man at heart, always forgiving and always there to help someone in need… He knew that Ned was Lya, Ben, father’s and mother’s favorite as well…Just by being Ned. _Good old, shy and quiet Ned._ A small grin came to his face then as he remembered his brother.

The Dornish Princess was also innocent in all of this, she didn’t deserve to die either, she hadn’t done him any harm, it had been their parents’ plans and not hers.

His thoughts were interrupted when an ornamented wheelhouse with a gold spear piercing a red sun on an orange field on both sides, carrying his future wife arrived inside the castle walls by the east gate. He felt an urge of fury come to him in that very moment, he needed to break something or kill something or fuck something or…bah, he didn’t even know what the fuck he was thinking anymore.

When a Dornishman opened the door to the wheelhouse and two women exited the cursed thing, his fury faded a bit, especially when they got closer to him and his family.

One was a tall, beautiful with jet black hair and beautiful violet eyes, such an exotic eye color…she had a very womanly figure and a full bosom, the type of woman Brandon would usually try to lay with if the conditions were different…now however she was out of reach.

But next to this beautiful woman, was an equally beautiful one, with a different sort of beauty to her. She was the only one that from the looks could be the one he was to marry. She was much shorter than her companion, she had curly black hair and her eyes were dark brown, almost seeming to be black. Her skin was much darker than his, the famous Dornish olive shade and her expression was kind, nothing too fancy, but still good to look at. He kind of fancied her… _odd…_

His mother took the lead, she always loved to take the lead in conversations, the opposite to father. “A pleasure to have you here, Princess Elia.” she politely began. “Welcome to Winterfell.”

The Princess smiled a warm smile at his mother. “Thank you, My Lady. I hope I didn’t make My Lady and My Lord and of course all of My Lords’ family wait too long for my arrival.”

“We all know how long and painful the voyage from Dorne to here is.” His father said while showing his small and shy smile. “I trust it wasn’t too unpleasant, however?”

“Far from it My Lord.” The Princess dismissed. “It was quite pleasant to see so much of our beautiful land, Westeros I mean. I had much fun and so did my lady-in-waiting here.” she said as she pointed at the other woman who nodded in respect.

“My Lords, My Ladies, my name is Ashara Dayne.” The beauty said. “I’m the daughter of Lord Solomon Dayne of Starfall and a lady-in-waiting to Princess Elia, pleasure to get acquainted with all of you.”

“I hope My Lords have no problem on me bringing her with me as a companion.” The Princess asked worriedly. “I know I’m abusing my hospitality here…”

“Oh fret not, we have no problem!” His mother boasted. “We always welcome everyone in Winterfell, especially…such good looking and cute ladies…Besides a companion can always make My Princess less lonely in her new home at least in the early times.”

“Thank you, My Lady.” Both Dornishwomen replied with a respectful nod and a warm smile, the ladies almost looked as if they were sisters.

“A pleasure to meet you then, Lady Dayne.” His father said. “Though I must say, we don’t have a room prepare for you, as we weren’t expecting anyone else. We shall, however, have one prepared with all the haste possible.” His mother was already commanding two female servants with her facial expressions as his father spoke those words.

“The pleasure is all mine, My Lord, My Lady.” Lady Ashara nodded yet again. “And I shall wait for my room patiently.”

“Well, allow us to introduce our children in the meantime,” His mother said as she began pointing at each of them in order. “The youngest is my son Benjen, next to him is my only daughter, Lyanna and this here next to me is my oldest son, Brandon. There is also my middle son Eddard who has been fostering in the Vale and is not here but will be soon, he will not miss his brother’s marriage.”

They all replied My Princess and My Lady, the proper courtesy they were expected to give, the Princess’s uncle also came forth and was greeted properly too especially by his parents who knew him.

Brandon couldn’t help but notice the Princess evaluating him from head to toe with a warm smile and no trace of malice in her pretty face. “A pleasure to meet all of you.” she finally said with a warm smile and a nod as well.

“My Princess, a servant will lead you to the room we have prepared for My Princess to stay in before the marriage, and as I said, one will be ready for Lady Dayne.” His father explained with his shy smile.

“Thank you so much, Lord Stark,” she said politely. “I do have a question to make, when is the wedding taking place?”

“If My Princess doesn’t mind, as my wife said, our second son will attend as well and so we would like to wait for him to arrive.” His father explained. “A raven already informed he is close by and rides with haste. I expect him to arrive in two or three days, so if it’s not too inconvenient for you, the marriage will happen in a week from now, giving enough time for the Northern lords to arrive as well. Perhaps has a different date in mind?”

“No, no, there is no inconvenience in it, My Lord.” The Princess quickly dismissed. “I think it’s a good date as it will provide us with enough time to rest and get acquainted with Winterfell.”

“Very well then.” His father then called a young servant named Elisa to lead the Dornish ladies to her rooms. “Elisa here will be your guide, ask her anything if we aren’t available.”

“My Princess, Milady.” Elisa politely said as she nodded.

“Many thanks, Lord Stark.” The Princess said and Lady Ashara repeated.

“Elisa, when you are done with it, do find them some proper northern clothes. They must be freezing in those tiny things.” Both Dornishwomen were blushing upon hearing his mother’s words. _Southerners always underestimated the North even if they have good intentions…_

“Of course, Milady.” Elisa assured as she left the Dornishwoman.

While almost everyone left, Brandon remaining there with his two siblings and their smirks and grins… “She is beautiful isn’t she, Bran?” Lyanna asked him with a teasing look.

“She is not bad to look at I will admit,” Brandon confessed, but he did find her attractive. “She could be much worse.”

“She is very beautiful Brandon!” Benjen ranted. “You are stupid if you don’t see that.”

“And you are too young to be thinking about beautiful and ugly, pup.” Brandon ranted as well. She might be beautiful but he didn’t want to marry anyone.

“I can’t wait for dearest Ned to arrive,” Lyanna confessed happily. “I have missed him so much.”

“Me too.” Ben agreed.

“Let him get lost for four or five more days.” Brandon muttered, but his siblings heard it all…

“You are mean to Ned!” They both said pissed.

“Someone has to be right?” Brandon said laughing, happy his brother was coming nonetheless. _Oh the teasing I’m going to make him suffer…_

 

Ashara Dayne

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

“Thank you so much, Elisa.” Said Ashara to the kind servant, who nodded and left Elia’s room. Ashara then closed the door and turned around to see Elia who was now sitting in her new bed, testing it and finding it strong and stable. “Oh Elia, you lucky woman, have you seen your soon to be husband properly?” Ashara had certainly been surprised with how handsome the Stark heir was, she never thought the Northmen could be handsome but he definitely was. This made her for some reason wonder if the middle son was as handsome as the oldest one…

“He is handsome is he not?” Elia inquired smiling.

“More than handsome, you dummy!” Ashara snorted. “I’m hoping that perhaps the other Northerners are as handsome as he is, like his middle brother perhaps...”

“Ash…remember that we are not in Dorne anymore,” Elia remarked with a serious look to make her point clear. “I’m not sure how the Northmen would react if you went around seducing men.”

“It would be just some kisses, perhaps a few passionate ones…” Ashara said while rolling her eyes to her friend. “I’m still a maiden in case you don’t know, but it doesn’t mean I can’t have some fun.” Truth be told a lot of men had tried their way on deflowering her but she always hesitated, with her last crush though…she was almost breaking…she would have to be more careful in the future…her father would hate to find her soiled, even if she didn’t like him… “If I find an attractive man, I will make a move, well…except if he is your betrothed or if he is married or if he is to marry someone…I’m not a bitch in heat…”

“I wasn’t going to be so harsh with my words, but…try to be discreet with your kisses and hugs, okay?” Elia commanded. “I don’t wish to anger Lord and Lady Stark.”

“The last thing I want is to anger them, they seem nice and kind,” Ashara admitted, finding the Northmen intriguing. “Don’t worry about that.”

“I know you are a good girl, Ash.” Elia teased her.

“I am a very good girl, dear Elia,” she said, slightly irritated but the warmth of the room led her to ask a question she never thought she would. “By the way, how can it be so warm here? It almost makes me want to take off my clothes.”

“I’m clueless as you are Ash,” Elia replied in all truthfulness. “But better not take off your clothes…before your bedroom is ready”

“Don’t worry, I won’t,” Ashara said with a smirk, she did have a wish to do so, however, take a bath... “It’s very curious though, considering how cold it is outside and how warm it is inside.”

“Maybe you should ask the servants or Lord and Lady Stark,” Elia suggested. “They will certainly know. I, unfortunately, don’t.”

“I might do that…” she murmured while she approached her friend and took a seat next to her, hugging her. “But more importantly now, how do you feel about marrying in a week?”

“Right now? Just tired really.” Elia replied with a smile. “I think I’m going to sleep the whole day tomorrow, after such a long voyage, I think it’s the right thing to do.”

“I was planning the same,” Ashara confessed with a girly smile. “I love to sleep.”

“Oh I know you do,” Elia smirked. “Now about marrying in a week, I think it’s better to get this over with as soon as it’s possible and have one less thing to worry about.”

“Yeah, I guess you are right.”

A knock on the door interrupted their little dialogue and Ashara quickly went to open the door and see Elisa outside once more. “Milady, your room is now prepared,” she explained. “There are also a few Northerner dresses in your closet already, I have few to deliver to My Princess as well.”

Ashara was more than surprised with how fast the Northmen were…and she imagined that Elia was as open-mouthed as her. “This soon?” she stated. “We barely arrived…”

“Lord Stark did say for it to be done with all the haste possible,” Elisa replied. “We did as we were commanded.”

“The Northerners don’t joke around Ashara,” Elia stated, laughing and so did Ashara, surprised as she was. “And they keep their word to the bitter end. We have so much to learn about these lands and people.”

“Oh yes, we do.” Ashara agreed. _Oh yes, we do…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter for everyone.
> 
> Some things to add:  
> -Ashara was born in 262 AC in this story, she is 16
> 
> I think it's all, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> The chapter was updated in 30/06/2019 with some dialogue changes and some other stuff as well.


	3. Getting to Know Each Other

Brandon Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Brandon made his way to the Great Hall as apparently, his mother had called for him to meet her there. As he arrived the only person he saw there was Princess Elia, which surprised him as he was certainly not expecting to see her there…alone…

“Good morning Lord Brandon.” she politely greeted, catching him off guard.

“Good morning Princess Elia.” he quickly replied. “How fare you?”

“Quite well.”

“So My Princess is not cold?” he teased as he took a seat in front of her. “Winterfell is a…cold place…”

“I have indeed noticed it, Lord Brandon.” Came her reply. “But these clothes that your lady mother provide me with are very warm.” she explained with a bright smile while she arranged her cloak of beige furs.

“Great…” he said.

“Yes…”

They stood there seated next to the great table for some time, he was waiting for his mother, while he didn’t quite know why Princess Elia was there, so he decided to inquire her, as he was curious and the whole thing had gotten very weird. “May I inquire why Princess Elia is…here?”

“Oh, I was called here by your lady mother.” Princess Elia replied. _What? Her too?_ “I’m waiting for her.”

“She told me the same thing…” he explained confused. “Though I’m finding it strange because my mother always arrives early to the meetings…especially those she calls.”

“If I’m to be honest…I believe your mother is trying to make us both get to know each other.” The Princess explained.

“What?” he barked surprised. “How do you know that?”

“Well…I have met many prospects of husbands throughout my years this way,” she said. “It’s how the lords do when they want their children to meet other lords’ children and potentially secure marriages, they let them alone somewhere to talk with each other.”

To think that his mother knew these things, was beyond him, but he was indeed alone with Princess Elia, his future wife... “Forgive me for my incompetence on such subjects, I’m not that good with lordship nor courtship…”

“It’s perfectly fine Lord Brandon…”

“Actually it isn’t.” he retorted laughing, interrupting her speech in the process. “I’m the heir to Winterfell and the North and yet I hate duty and responsibilities, I want adventure, I want to see the world, not seat in a chair waiting for the bannermen or the smallfolk to come and complain about nonsense,” he explained to her, pointing out his point of view about things. “I’m everything my father is not. My brother Ned is more fit to be my father’s heir than I am.”

“There is no point on you trying to be your lord father or your brother.” The Princess began. “You have your own strengths and your own weaknesses, as I have mine, as your father has his, and everyone has theirs. What you ought to do is to create your own way of being a ruler by using your strengths as best as you can to compensate for your weaknesses.”

 _Gods,_ _that was deep and…confusing..._ “Create my own way of being a ruler? What do you mean with that?”

She smiled at his confused face. “I’m sure that the Kings of Winter and past Lords Paramount of the North weren’t all like your father or were they?” she inquired. “Wasn’t there a Stark King who starved the Boltons?”

“Aye, King Harlon the First,” Brandon quickly replied. “Starved them after two years of siege.”

“And one that won Bear Island in a wrestling match against the Ironborn?” she questioned giggling. “I remember that one because it’s a rather funny way to win an island.”

“That was King Rodrik the Third,” he said laughing as well. “I actually admire him a lot.”

“See? I doubt your lord father with all the respect he is due, would wrestler Ironborn for an island.”

“He probably wouldn’t.” he agreed. “But maybe I would…”

“It’s not pointless to reproduce some of your father’s ways but you ought to create your own way of ruling to better suit you, because you are not your father, just as King Harlon and King Rodrik had their ways.”

“Well…when you put it that way…” he confessed. “You are definitely right…”

“I myself had to adapt to the environment I lived in, I was born prematurely, my mother said I was the smallest baby she had ever seen, in fact, everyone said the same and they all said that I wasn’t going to make it,” she explained. “But alas here I am.”

“Indeed you are.” Brandon agreed.

“I’m fragile I admit, I get sickened easily, I’m not too tall nor powerful, but I never said something was impossible for me to do, I did it my way, maybe weird ways sometimes but I did it nonetheless and if I can do it, so can you.”

He couldn’t help but stare at her for a while, he was surprised with her, she was as nice as she was witty and not to mention beautiful. In some weird way, she sort of reminded him of Ned…which was weird… “You are smart.” he found himself saying.

She scoffed at his statement. “I’m not that smart.”

“You are smarter than me.” he insisted. “That allows me to say that you are smart.”

“Well…I guess if I can’t be as pretty as Ashara…I have to prove my worth some other way.” she remarked.

“Adapting to your own way…” he japed, making her smile a pretty smile.

“Indeed.”

“You are pretty you know?” Maybe he was being a bit too forward, these were some his seductions lines that he used with Barbrey and some other girls…yet in truth…he didn’t quite know how to speak to the woman who would be his wife…

“Thank you, you are too nice Lord Brandon.” he actually felt good at hearing this…

“Listen…” he began. “You probably were warned that I frequent brothels…and I have taken a few maidenheads myself…but I’m a Stark…and I promise I will respect and honor you as my wife.”

“I’m glad you are willing to give me a chance.” Elia’s smile was really pretty.

“It’s the very least I can do,” he told her. “And you deserve as much.”

“Finally, I’m here!” Both of them glimpsed the entrance to the Great Hall where his mother was emerging with a rather tired look. “Some poachers came into Wintertown and I had to lead the household guard against these little pricks. Sorry to keep you waiting, Princess Elia.”

“Oh, it’s fine Lady Lyarra.” The Princess replied. “I had a pleasurable conversation with My Lady’s son in between the waiting.”

“Have you My Princess?” His mother interjected rather surprised. “That’s certainly nice to hear.”

“And what about my apologies mother?” he asked indignantly. “I have been here waiting for you too!”

“You?” His mother grimaced at his indignation. “Dear son, you should be helping your father with his duties and not here to listen to women talk about women things.”

“What? But you called me here!” he hissed at his mother.

“I don’t recall such thing…”

All this was pointless? Maybe not so pointless as he got to know his future wife better…but still! He could have been riding or hunting! “Gods I don’t understand you at all.” he barked as left the Great Hall pissed.

 

Lyarra Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

“My Lady, I’m sorry for being late…” Lady Ashara said as she entered the Great Hall. “I got lost and had to ask for kind Elisa to bring me here…”

“No problem, sweetling, please do take a seat.” Lyarra said with a smile as she pointed the chair to the cute Dornishwoman.

“Of course.” Lady Ashara took a seat in front of her and gave a polite smile to Elia. “Morning Elia.”

“Morning Ashara.” Princess Elia replied to her friend and companion.

“Okay, girls.” Lyarra began. “First and foremost, I would like to know if you like the cloaks and gowns we provided you with.”

“They are very warm and cozy, Lady Lyarra.” Princess Elia replied. “I like them a lot.”

“Me too.” Lady Ashara agreed. “But could the seamstresses make a purple one? It’s my favorite color…”

“Of course, I will inform them as soon as I can, Lady Ashara,” Lyarra assured. “Now I called you both here because there are a few things I need to explain to you, so you can understand the North and its people and be understood as well.”

“We certainly are willing to listen.” Said Lady Ashara. “I’m excited to know more about the North.”

“Very well my dears.” Lyarra began her explanation. “The very first thing I wish to point out is that it is pointless to use southron courtly ways up here. We are not barbarians, but we don’t give two shits about southron etiquette.”

“Then, I’m happy already Lady Lyarra.” Lady Ashara confessed smiling. “I prefer normal talks over courtly talks where everyone is not lying.”

“Secondly, the North Remembers,” she said. “Be honest and kind and you will gain allies here, be bad and dishonest and you gain enemies that will not stop until they get their revenge upon you, don’t ever forget that.”

She saw them both looking at each other before returning their gazes to her. “We like to think we aren’t bad people.” Princess Elia said.

“Neither do I,” Lyarra admitted smiling. “From what I have seen of you two, I think that you are both kind and nice and the Northmen will certainly appreciate that. It’s just a reminder that we value honesty above many things, when you are in a talk with a Northmen, don’t lie or omit the truth to him or her, because he or she will be plainly honest with you, even if it hurts to hear.”

“It sounds simple enough.” Lady Ashara said. “I quite like it.”

“I would propose for you to give the Old Gods a try,” Lyarra added. “I’m not saying to abandon the Faint but knowing our religion better should help you both be seen with higher regard amongst us.”

“House Dayne has a Godswood well preserved.” Lady Ashara explained. “I used to play and pray with my mother even if both our houses follow the Faith now.”

“The Daynes are descendants of First Men are they not?” Lyarra inquired interestedly.

“We are.” Lady Ashara replied with a smile. “We practice some rituals that are considered First Men’s like the Guest Right.”

“That’s good, Guest Right is sacred in the North, don’t ever turn it down or the Lord or Lady will be offended,” she explained. “Now I have a little favor to ask you both...”

“What is it Lady Lyarra?” They asked in chorus, which she found amusing.

“It’s my Lyanna,” Lyarra confessed shyly. “I would like for you both to become something like older sisters to her. She is a tomboyish girl and having two more appropriate female role models would help shape her into a proper Northerner woman.”

“I don’t see why not.” Elia quickly said. “I have always wanted a sister, you have no problem with it either, have you, Ash?”

“No, of course not, I think it will be fun.” Lady Ashara nodded.

“Thank you, girls, I appreciate it a lot,” she said with a nod. She liked these two girls a lot they were both good material for ladies of the North. “If you both have any doubts or troubles just ask for me and I will come as fast as I can, armed if needed be, do not be afraid of asking.”

“We shall keep that in our minds.” Princess Elia assured. “We thank you for being nice to us Lady Lyarra.”

“Elia’s words are mine, Lady Lyarra, thank you for having this consideration with us.” Said Lady Ashara. “It allowed us to know some very important information that we will hold dearly.”

“Ah, it’s nothing darlings.” she dismissed but she loved these two, they were like two new daughters of hers. “I hope you both can be very happy here in the North and Winterfell, from the bottom of my wild heart.”

“I’m sure we will.” Lady Ashara smiled as so did Princess Elia and soon all three of them were giggling.

 

Elia Martell

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Elia had a lot of fun with Lady Lyarra throughout the day, now at night, after a dinner meal, both she and Ashara were on their way to their respective rooms in the Guest House enjoying a little conversation.

“So you met your future husband today?” Ashara asked curiously.

“I did.”

“And how was he? Nice? Gallant? Wild?”

“Outside he seems confident in himself but inside he is a bit insecure due to being the heir to the North,” Elia explained. “He is afraid of not being worthy enough because he doesn’t act like his father, but overall he seems nice.”

“It’s predictable he is afraid, I would be too if I knew I would have such responsibilities…” Ashara confessed slightly wearily. “Luckily I do not.”

“I urged him to find his own way of ruling, copy some of his father’s behaviors and ways but adapt the ruling to his liking,” Elia explained to her friend. “He seemed to like the advice.”

“It was wise advice, my friend,” Ashara agreed. “I would have suggested the same thing were I in the same position as you were.”

“I’m glad you would do so.”

“By the way, I like Lady Lyarra a lot,” Ashara admitted. “She is very nice, helpful and funny, isn’t she?”

“She is.” Elia agreed. “She is trying to make us as much comfortable as she possibly can and make us integrate the Northmen.”

“So because the Starks have been so nice to us...” Ashara began hesitantly. “I was thinking that perhaps we could make some lemon cakes and orange juice for a little meal with them, I think it would be nice of us to repay their kindness this way.”

“And where will you find blood oranges and lemons in the North?” Elia inquired her friend.

“The town outside the walls maybe?” Ashara questioned aloud. “I mean I’m sure a town will have some of these things won’t it?”

 _Not a bad plan…_ “Maybe it could work…”

“Then I shall go look tomorrow morning so we can prepare everything before the afternoon comes.” Ashara decided.

“Wonderful idea, Ash.” Elia added.

“I’m sure it is,” Ashara boasted. “Well, I’m going to bed already, since I will have to wake up early then.”

“Me too, though I might read one or two books I brought before I go to sleep.” Elia confessed.

“Then good night darling, good readings.”

“Good night Ash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found some time and patient to write this little chapter, I hope everyone who reads it enjoys it.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> The chapter was updated in 3/07/2019 with some dialogue changes and some other stuff as well.


	4. Orange and Lemons

Ashara Dayne

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Like she told Elia yesterday, Ashara began her day by making her way to the town outside of Winterfell’s walls, she was a bit worried though…would they have lemons and blood oranges so far north? Maybe it would all be in vain…

She moved in the hallways with perhaps too much haste than what was advisable and without really paying attention to where she was actually going and to top it all off she didn’t know the castle layout at all, so it was no surprise when she bumped into someone and fell to the ground with the impact, cursing a multitude of curses in the process.

“My Lady are you alright?” A masculine voice asked in a worried tone.

“Yes, I…” she looked to the man who had knelt beside her to see if she was indeed alright...he looked a lot like Lord Stark, yet younger…certainly the second son the Stark couple were expecting…

Said Stark looked a bit less attractive than Brandon Stark but still appealing to the eyes...

“I’m-I'm so-so sorry My Lady, I didn’t…I didn't mean to make My Lady...to make My Lady fall...” The man said stammering and blushing red like a tomato and she found it weird but at the same time cute... “My Lady is not hurt is she?”

“Oh, My Lord, this was all my fault, not yours,” she assured him with a smile. “I hardly know the castle, yet I was walking as if I had lived here all my life…” she apologized but then decided to cure her curiosity and see if her theory was right. “Is My Lord perhaps the Stark son, Lord and Lady Stark were waiting for the wedding?”

He looked even more worried by her words. “They were waiting for me?” he asked as began panicking...

“I believe so, My Lord.”

“Oh Gods…Oh Gods!” he said. “I should have ridden with more haste, Oh Gods…”

She couldn’t help but laugh at this man’s self-pity. “My Lord can relax, the wedding is still a few days away, if I remember it correctly My Lord’s parents were not expecting you so soon either,” she explained with a smile. “So in other words, My Lord has arrived before he was meant to and therefore you are far from being late.”

The young Stark sighed with relief as he heard her words and then began blushing heavily once more. “I’m-I’m sorry for having such…such stupid and childish reaction in front of you My Lady…”

“Oh don’t fret about it My Lord, we all have times we wish we could erase from existence.” she tried to make him a bit more comfortable because he was too nervous. She could but wonder if he was actually a stammer...

“I guess…I guess My Lady is right…” he replied ashamed.

“Please call me Ashara, My Lord.” she demanded. “I don’t like My Lady.”

“Certainly…” he nodded. “You can call me Ned if you wish.”

“Wasn’t your name Eddard?” she asked curiously.

“It is but people call me Ned.”

“I see.” Then it occurred to her… “Since you are a Stark…I can assume you know Winterfell and its outskirts pretty well?”

“Yes, well enough.”

“Then is it possible to find Dornish fruits in the town outside the walls?” she asked. “I do know we are very far away from Dorne but I was hoping that some could be sold here…Of course, if there is no way to get them here I will understand…”

“My Lady…I meant…you can indeed take a look in Wintertown but I doubt you will find anything of what you are lucking for there...” Ned replied to her question. “Perhaps in White Harbor you will have more luck.”

“Oh…I see…what a shame really…” she confessed disappointed, it seems her plan would not work… “Well…I guess that’s how life is…”

“What sort of fruits did My Lady…I mean Ashara…what sort of fruits did you wish to buy?” he asked curiously.

“Oh just some blood oranges and some lemons…I wanted to make orange juice and lemon cakes…” she explained and the Stark gave her a shy smile.

“Then I guess you are in luck…” he said. “Please do follow me.”

“Where?”

“Just follow me.”

And she did, she followed him through a pathway to the east of the building where she and Elia had been residing for since they arrived and then he led her through a large door and to her surprise they were inside some sort of glass dome, it was hot and moisty and with multiple plants, vegetables, trees and flowers inside, it somehow made her remember Dorne…her home…

“Where are we, Ned?” she asked whilst looking everywhere like a small child did when seeing a new and beautiful place.

“Those are the glass gardens of Winterfell, My La…Ashara...” he replied with a shy smile, curious about her reaction, he certainly wasn't expecting her to react this way...neither was she if she was to be honest…and he was still struggling with calling her by her name…

“To think a place like this exists in the cold North…never in my wildest dreams had I imagine it." she confessed, marveled, she saw carrots, potatoes, tomatoes, orchids, tulips…

“Well…we do have to find a way to feed ourselves in winter. We might take the cold well enough, but we do need to eat somehow.” he explained, not in a mocking tone and she now saw he wasn't a stammer at all...

“But of course, you are human beings after all.”

“Indeed we are, please follow me a bit further in,” he asked again and she followed him, this time without any doubts. He led her to where blood orange trees and lemon trees were, right in the middle of the glass domes. “There, blood oranges and lemons,” he said. “You can take as many as you wish.”

“Is it really okay for me to pick them?” she inquired just to be sure, though if he led her there, she definitely could pick them without any problem…

“Of course…Ashara...” he assured with a shy smile.

“Well thank you then.” she thanked with a smile as well. “You are so very kind.”

She picked the blood oranges and the lemons…she was hoping that the Starks would enjoy what she and Elia were to prepare for them…

While she picked a lemon, she couldn’t avoid staring to her right and notice the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen in her life. They were light blue in color and their shape was of roses. The young Stark seemed to notice her gaze on them, she had perhaps taken a little too much time staring at them for him not to…

“I see you have taken a liking to winter roses.” he commented smiling.

“Is that’s their name?” she asked intrigued. “They are so beautiful...” she confessed.

“My mother and my sister do take very good care of them,” he explained. “That’s why they are so beautiful.”

“They are certainly very talented with flowers.” Ashara assured.

He smiled a bit more and made his way to the beautiful flowers, then he picked one of them up and returned to her, placing it above her right ear…she found herself blushing to this man’s simple action somehow…feeling a weird feeling that she never felt before in life… Not even when kissing the boys and girls back in Dorne she felt this feeling…this man was different from them, shy and rather quiet, nervous of course, but kind and attentive as well…so peculiar…

“My mother and my sister will certainly appreciate the compliment…” he said simply but she was feeling her heart beat run faster… _By the Seven! What’s happening to me?_

She decided that she needed to know this man better, a man who was beginning to drive her crazy somehow... “Ned…me and your soon to be good-sister Elia wanted to make a little meal to thank the Starks’ kindness since we arrive, we would be very happy if you could join us as well.”

“I-I…” he seemed hesitant but she would have none of it.

“Great we will be waiting for you and the rest of Starks in a couple hours, then.” she didn’t even let him answer and then she began walking out of the glass gardens. “Don’t be late!” she blinked at him whilst he looked redder than a tomato.

Ashara returned back to Elia's chamber to prepare everything and with a big grin on her face.  She knocked on the door and got permission to enter inside. Elia laid down in the comfort of her bed while she read a book she had brought from Sunspear.

“So did you find blood oranges and lemons?” Elia inquired.

“I did, not on the town though…” Ashara replied. “It was likely that I would find what I was looking for there.”

“Then where did you find these?” Elia inquired as she picked a blood orange from Ashara’s basket.

“In a very peculiar place, dear Elia,” she explained. “The glass gardens of Winterfell.”

“Glass gardens?” Elia repeated confused. “And where is that?”

“At the back of the castle there are some beautiful gardens inside glass domes.” Ashara explained. “They grow all sorts of vegetables, trees, and plants inside them and it's very moisty and hot, like in Dorne which I found wonderful.”

“I see…” Elia murmured with a raised eyebrow. “And that beautiful flower in your hair, did you get her there too?”

“I did,” she replied. “It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“Very beautiful indeed,” Elia admitted with a smirk. “And how did you find the Glass Gardens? By yourself or…with someone’s help?”

“I did have a guide with me…” she confessed as there was no reason not to.

Elia grinned a slight bit more. “Very interesting…and who was this guide of yours? A kind lady or...a kind man?”

Sweet Elia was definitely having fun with her now, wasn't she? “A kind man, a shy one as well, so nothing of what you might be thinking happen or will happen…at least for now...”

“Oh, but you are interested in him aren't you? This shy and kind man of yours...” Elia retorted very amusedly.

“Maybe…”

“And may I know the name of this shy and kind man of yours?” Elia questioned.

“Eddard Stark…”

Elia's face paled as Ashara had expected her to. “Ash, I thought we agreed a few days ago…that we wouldn’t anger the Starks.”

“We didn’t do anything indecent Elia, he just showed me the glass gardens and allowed me to pick the fruits and gave me this beautiful rose because I was looking at them for far too long.” Ashara countered. “It’s not like I’m doing anything bad.”

“To me, you aren’t but we never know what the Starks might think,” Elia explained as she took some more of the fruits from Ashara’s little basket. “But let’s worry about other things, shall we? We ought to prepare everything for the little meal.”

“As My Princess commands.” Ashara had to tease her now somehow, she had to…after Elia teasing her so much.

“Careful now, Ash! The sun burns…” Elia barked not in a bad way.

“As do the stars…” Ashara replied in the same way and they both began to laugh, and place their hands to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was to have another POV, but I decided against it and postponed it to the next chapter. It's not a big chapter, but I'm quite happy with it.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for being patient and for sparing time reading, I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> The chapter was updated in 2/07/2019 with some dialogue changes and some other stuff as well.


	5. Massacre Of Lemon Cakes

Eddard Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Ned was still amazed by the encounter he had with Lady Ashara Dayne…Her beauty was beyond words…he never thought such woman could exist…Jet black hair, fair skin, rosy lips, large buxom…and violet eyes…she was…perfect…pure perfection…a goddess…

He had never seen such eye color before though...he knew the Targaryens had eyes of such color, but the beautiful lady said she was a Dayne and the Daynes were Dornish, was it a common sight in that family?

If anything, Ned was surprised with himself, he didn’t stammer that much in her presence, considering how bad he was at talking with strangers and even more with the opposite sex, especially of such beauty…he was quite proud of himself actually.

She did seem very friendly towards him and that indeed seemed to help quite a lot…so, of course, he was thankful for her beauty to be matched with such a kind personality, most women only showed him disdain…

He was about to knock on the door to his parents’ office, but felt himself falling to the floor after a shady figure threw itself on him… _Lya…_

“You are finally here, dearest Ned!” she proclaimed as she hugged him tightly and planted multiple kisses on his cheeks. “I missed you so much.”

“Lyanna let your brother breath for the Gods’ sake!” His mother commanded. “Gods sweetheart you have no cure!”

“Oh…I’m sorry Neddy…I didn’t mean to…I…” she murmured a bit afraid. “Did I hurt you somehow?”

“No, Lya,” he replied. “I’m fine, but Gods, look at you!” he said while eyeing his sister. “You have grown! You are starting to look like mother.”

“You think so?” she inquired with gleaming happy eyes. “I don’t think that I am that prettily…”

“I know so,” Ned assured her while patting her shoulder. “You are the prettiest amongst us.”

“Aren’t you forgetting something Ned?” His mother asked while looking at him with a frown. Because he took some time thinking about what he had forgotten, she got impatient. “Come on, where is my hug dearest Ned?”

“Oh…sorry…I…”

“Just give me a hug son and forget the excuses,” she told him. “Come here, love.”

And he did so, he embraced his mother in a warm, comfortable hug, he missed his siblings a lot, but he missed his mother the most. _You only have one of those…_ And his almost died once…

“Look at you son!” she proclaimed with a smirk while glancing him from up and down. “You are now a handsome young man! I bet some ladies in the Vale are hunting you already…” she concluded. “I hope you…did not…try going on some…inappropriate…adventures…”

“The ladies, hardly care for me, mother,” Ned assured her. “They are more interested in Robert, he looks better than me.”

“Damn ladies these days don’t know how to appreciate beauty.” His mother scoffed. “No wonder the south is lost.”

“Mother is right, dearest Ned,” Lyanna assured. “You look so handsome, much better than Bran and his stupid and ugly beards.”

“Perhaps you are both right…” he said with a shy smile. “Where are father, Bran, and Ben?”

“Inside of course.” Mother said while pointing at the door. “Your father is explaining to your brothers what they must do during the marriage ceremony. Especially to Brandon, you know how that pup of mine is…”

“I do,” he replied with a shy smile. It seemed that Brandon was still Brandon somehow… “Do you think they will be able to see me?”

“Why of course they can silly, go on.” Mother said while opening the door and pushing him inside, prompting those who were inside to laugh. “Here is someone to say hello to all of you.”

“Ned!” Ben said while coming for a hug which Ned gladly took. “It’s good to see you!”

“Who are you?” Ned asked his brother. “Have we ever met?”

“I’m Ben!” The boy barked. “Your brother.”

“My brother Ben?” Ned questioned. “No…”

“Yes!” Benjen insisted. “It’s me!”

“You have grown Ben, I didn’t recognize you there.” Ned lied a little harmless lie to make his brother a bit prouder.

“I know I’m growing a lot!” Ben said proudly.

“That you are.” Ned clapped his brother’s shoulder before turning to his other brother…

“So finally decided to show up?” Inquired Brandon with that smirk. “I thought you might have been kidnapped by a wildling woman in your way to here.” _Well…I did meet a woman that sort of kidnapped me in two different ways…_

“Stop being mean to dearest Ned, stupid!” Lya barked angrily.

“Gods I’m afraid!” Brandon said laughing. “The She-Wolf is showing her fangs.”

“Enough.” His father said, gathering the attention of the whole room. “Ned, it’s good to see you, son, how fare you?”

“Well, father.” Ned replied.

“How do you find the Vale?”

“Good but…I prefer the North.” Ned confessed.

“That’s the spirit brother!” Brandon said proudly while clapping him on the back. “It’s good to have you back!”

“Your brother is right, it’s good to have you here son.” His father said with a proud smile. “To witness your brother being married.”

“I couldn’t miss it,” Ned explained. “Family is always first.”

“I’m so touched,” Brandon said, faking a tearful expression. “I think I’m going to cry…”

“Shut up stupid!” Lya said.

“Come on you two.” Mother scoffed. “Stop going at each other.”

They lolled their tongues at each other before turning away, refusing to look at one another. Suddenly Ned remembered the last part of his talk with Lady Ashara.

“I…” Ned began. “I met…Lady Ashara Dayne in the morrow…”

“Look at the Quiet Wolf!” Brandon said amused. “He is blushing!” Ned did feel his cheeks warmer than usual, so Brandon was probably right…but he had to continue…she asked him to…

“Brandon Stark, behave yourself!” Mother hissed at his brother.

“Okay…” Brandon faked a tearful expression again but soon switched it for a big smirk.

“What about it dear?” Mother asked.

“She and Princess Elia invited us for an afternoon meal…they seem to be preparing it themselves, lemon cakes and orange juice.” _Lemon cakes…_ He loved lemon cakes…

“Lemon cakes?” His mother asked with a predatory gleam. “Oh Gods…”

“I want lemon cakes!” Lya begged father. “Can we go? Pretty please?”

“We have to go!” Mother concluded. In their family lemon cakes were like an obsession to him, his mother and Lya…kind of a trait that passed on to the following generations of Starks, like the wolf blood as father called it…what would they call this? Lemon blood?

“Well…it would be seen as rude if we refuse…especially since they are taking their time at doing it…” Father said likely shaken by the murderous looks on some of them. “But please…have mercy on the cakes…”

 

Lyarra Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Lyarra was the one who knocked on the door of the Great Hall, the Dornishwomen had taken it hostage… _lemon cakes…she could smell them outside…_

Lady Ashara opened the door with a big smile upon seeing them. “My Lords, My Ladies,” she said with a polite nod. “I’m so glad you have decided to join us.”

“It’s very kind of you both to do such wonderful thing for us,” Lyarra said, the smell got stronger. “All of us thank you for it.”

“Thank you, My Lady, please do enter.” Lady Ashara instructed, she was dressed in a not so fancy dress, they had been working with flour so they, of course, did not wish to stain their better dresses. “Princess Elia is inside making the final touches in the table, it shan’t take long I’m sure.”

They began entering positioning themselves in front of the table. She had never seen so many jugs of orange juice before…and lemon cakes… _lemon cakes_ …she must be salivating by now…

Elia was dressed the same way as Lady Ashara and was placing a few more cakes in the table and upon seeing them enter, she gave them a warm smile. “A pleasure to have you all here, My Lords and My Ladies,” she said. “And a pleasure to finally meet you in person Lord Eddard.”

“The pleasure is all mine, My Princess.” Her son said with a polite bow. “Thank you for inviting me too.”

“We wanted all of the Starks to join us, Lord Eddard.” Lady Ashara quickly interrupted. “We couldn’t leave you out of it.”

“Ashara is right, My Lord.” Princess Elia agreed. “Shall we take a seat and enjoy the meal?”

“Yes!” Lyarra replied still eyeing the lemon cakes in the table… _Gods…I want them so bad…_

“Lyarra!” Her Rickard hissed. She was behaving like a child she knew but the Gods knew what she wanted at that moment… _those tasty looking lemon cakes…_

They promptly took a seat, she noticed her daughter and Ned eyeing the lemon cakes and salivating at them just as she was…the competition was on…

She took a piece from the first cake and…ate it…Its taste was sublime, heavenly sweet, never before she ate a lemon cake with such wonderful flavor…the whole cake was done in less than a minute, then she took a second one and finally a third one…Ned and Lyanna ate as many as she did. They were all stuffed with pleasure in their faces.

It was then she noticed Lady Ashara and Princess looking at the three of them aghast. Lyarra felt a sudden flush on her cheeks and so did her son and daughter…embarrassment found them…

“My Ladies just witnessed the lemon cake obsession that runs along some of our family.” Brandon said laughing.

“I’m happy to see that Lady Lyarra hasn’t changed a bit since that visit to Sunspear.” Prince Lewyn Martell said amused as he ate some lemon cakes with the Cassel brothers in another table. “I still remember the number of lemons in Sunspear being reduced by half after your passage there…”

“What can I say.” Lyarra began flushing. “Lemon cakes are our doom…”

The two Dornishwomen began laughing quite a lot and so did all of them. “Lady Lyarra had we known My Lady and her children loved lemon cakes so much we would have prepared more…”

“The amount was good, we can’t exaggerate too much...” she explained, though she was lying… _the more the merry..._ “And these tasted heavenly.”

“Truly.” Lyanna agreed. “Wonderful lemon cakes.”

“I have no words to how they taste,” Ned added. “The best lemon cakes I ever tasted in my life…”

“Ashara does know how to bake tasty lemon cakes,” Elia stated. “She learned it from the late Lady Erisa Dalt, the best baker in Dorne.”

“I'm flattered by the kind comments My Ladies, My Lord.” Lady Ashara said blushing too. “I’m glad you all enjoyed it so much, it makes me feel so much better.”

Lyarra couldn’t help but notice the young violet-eyed beauty glancing Ned shyly after saying this, she tried to hide it but…nothing escapes a wolf…

She glanced Ned and he too was looking at the Dornishwoman now and then…though they seemed to never look at each other at the same time…Her son liked the girl and the girl seemed to have some affection for him… _Interesting…I will have to watch these two more often, this might become interesting soon…she has good taste…_

“By the way My Lords.” Princess Elia began. “We have all been rather curious on how is it so hot inside despite being so cold outside…”

"Winterfell is built on top of hot springs.” Lyanna began explaining. “The hot water is then piped through the walls to warm the castle rooms and halls.”

“It’s a rather complicated system but has worked since the times of Brandon the Builder.” Brandon added.

“Winterfell is so mysterious…” Princess Elia confessed. “I never thought I would be too hot in the North…”

“Winterfell is far more interesting than the south.” Brandon commented. Lyarra liked to see the slight glimpse of interest in her son’s eyes towards his future wife. _It’s always good…_

“And there is so much that has been forgotten too.” Said her husband. “It’s hardly the tip of the iceberg, a lot of knowledge died out throughout the generations.”

“Maybe we can uncover some of those secrets?” Lady Ashara said, hopeful. “It should be interesting, I would like to have a look at the library if I may.”

“Do go ahead dear,” Lyarra said. “All the books are at anyone’s disposal.”

“Some are written in Old Tongue though.” Ricky said.

“I’m afraid I have no knowledge on it…” Lady Ashara sighed. “But I will take a look at them anyway.”

“Maybe I can show some of the hidden passages me and Benjen found.” Lyanna said beaming, it seemed she was interested in the older girls’ company in her fancies…

“That sounds interesting Lady Lyanna,” Elia stated. “What do you Ash? Are you up for it.”

“I am.”

“So everyone wishes to hunt from grumkins and snarks now?” Brandon inquired. “What do you think of this Ned?”

“Me?” Her middle son asked as he was distracted with a…certain Dornishwoman… _oh my pup…_

“Is there another Ned here?” Brandon said rolling his eyes.

“No.”

“Then?”

“I don’t see why not,” Ned said. “I mean there is a lot of things to read and explore at Winterfell.”

“Exploring is fun, you stupid.” Lyanna expressed her opinion. “If you don’t want to come, don’t.”

“As you say Lyanna the Wandering Wolf.”

As she heard the title her oldest gave his sister, she remembered her father, the youngest of his father’s sons who had nothing to inherit so decided to explore the world, traveling Westeros and Essos before settling down and marry her mother who he met during his travels to the Mountains.

Exploring was fun and maybe her children would develop friendships and fall in love too, the realm seemed to be entering a peaceful era, maybe they wouldn’t be restrained, just as she wasn’t, they deserved happiness. She would pray for it in the Godswood later, pray for her children’s happiness and to these two Dornishwomen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I want to apologize for the time it took to update, but here is another to the story. I just thought it would be funny to play with the lemon cake addiction...
> 
> Anyway, thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> The chapter was updated in 13/07/2019 with some dialogue changes and some other stuff as well.


	6. A Stroll

Elia Martell

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Elia was enjoying a pleasant walk with her betrothed around Wintertown, it had been his idea to enjoy some time together, despite him inviting his siblings and Ashara as well, of course, Elia had no problem with it, the Starks were nice people and she liked them.

Behind Brandon and her came Ashara and Lyanna enjoying a conversation amongst them and further behind still was Ashara’s new crush Eddard, looking as brooding as ever with his younger happy brother by his side.

“But I assure you that the horses from House Dustin are the sturdiest.” Said Brandon, he had been talking about horses for a while, apparently a favorite subject of his. “Yet the ones from House Ryswell are faster.”

“I have always admired the sand steeds,” she told him, she liked horses but clearly she was no expert on the subject. “I believe it is in a Dornishmen’s blood to love them.”

“I have only known sand steeds by the rumors.” Admitted Brandon with a smile. “They all say that they are the fastest horses in Westeros.”

“They are indeed the fastest.” Elia ensured with a smirk. “I have never seen a sand steed being defeated in a sprint race.”

“Maybe there hasn’t been a proper rider to prove it possible…” Suggest her future husband with a big smirk.

“Oh, so you believe you can beat a sand steed in a sprint race?” Her smirk never leaving her face. “My…I thought you were smarter than that…”

“Does My Princess doubt it?” he retorted.

“I actually do.” she told him.

“Then I shall gladly prove how wrong you are,” he said. “I shall even race against the best rider in Dorne and make him eat the dust of my Wildbeast.”

“I’m sure my brother will love to hear about this challenge of yours…” she murmured amused, thinking her future husband and her brother together… _what a mess it would be…_

“So your brother is the best rider of Dorne?” Brandon questioned rather amazed. “That’s certainly interesting…”

“Does My Lord doubt it?” she teased.

Brandon began laughing loudly. “Maybe I did…” he confessed. “But then I cannot make him eat the dust…”

“Such a consideration…” she remarked. “Shame my dear brother will definitely not have the same regard towards such gentleman…”

“That’s rude My Princess!” Brandon interjected with a fake expression of scandal.

“My brother is very wild,” she explained to him, whilst remembering the misdeeds of her brother and Ashara in the Water Gardens… “And very, very protective.”

“Then he seems like a good man,” Brandon nodded in approval. “Stupid as me, but good.”

“I couldn’t agree more.” Elia avowed.

“When I said this…I didn’t mean for you to agree on the last part…”

“I’m sorry…” she said worried if she had offended him somehow, she didn’t mean. “I should have kept my mouth closed…”

She felt a strong arm grab her and bring her closer to him, into a hug of sorts. “I was teasing you!” he proclaimed laughing. “Come on laugh a bit, you smile is…cute? Please don’t let me a bad line…”

“I…” she felt a bit squished, true, yet it wasn’t an entirely unpleasant feeling but she definitely liked his line. “I think it was a good line.”

“Oh…” he uttered as he let her go, early than what she actually wanted him to. “I forgot that I’m too strong sometimes…I hope I did not harm you…”

He sounded legitimately worried, so she gave him an assuring smile. “Perhaps it was a bit too strong of an embrace…yet I…liked it…”

“Really?” he asked surprised. “Well…I…”

“You can…embrace me a bit more if you…like…” she blurted blushing. “Just…with a little bit…less strength please…”

“Hum…sure…” She found it funny that he had spontaneously hugged her and when he had to do it afterward, he was…timid… “I’m…glad you…liked the line…I’m afraid of using some lines I used with other girls and…whores…”

This new embrace was tight but comfortable…she liked it… “It was good, just be yourself…”

“I’m afraid I might offend you with profane language.” he stated.

“I have listened to profane language often, I sometimes use it too,” she told him. “I don’t mind.”

“Okay…I will…” he then clear his throat a little. “You said your brother is the best rider of Dorne…”

“I did.”

“And what about you?” Brandon inquired while glancing her with his silver eyes. “Do you ride fast?”

“I’m afraid not…” she confessed with a disappointed look. “I barely know the basics as my mother feared I would injure myself greatly if I somehow fell from the horse, you know…I’m fragile...”

“It’s understandable.” Brandon agreed.

“It is.” she agreed, remembering the few strolls she gave on top of the calm sand steeds Oberyn arranged for her and Ashara… “It was my brother Oberyn who thought me and Ashara the basics when we were alone…”

“Oh so My Princess disobeyed her lady mother’s commands?” he asked amused. “Naughty Princess…”

“I never said I was a paragon of virtue…” she plainly stated, but soon regret it as maybe he would think of her as a whore due to Dornishwoman fame…she was still a maiden…

“Not all of us are like Ned,” he said laughing and she immediately felt relieved. “What if I teach you how to ride properly?”

“I…I think it would take a long while to learn…” she dismissed.

“Well after we get married, even if we don’t want to, we will have quite a lot of free time on our hands…” he said and she couldn’t agree more… “It could help us to get…closer…”

“Then if it’s your wish…”

“Soon you will be like the wind in a horse,” Brandon assured. “Just as the rest of us.”

“I’m quite excited about that…” And she really was, being like the wind certainly had a nice ring to it.

 

Ashara Dayne

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Meanwhile, a little behind…

“I must thank my brother for inviting us for this walk.” Said Lyanna all happily. “I could not stitch any more stupid cloaks!”

“Lady Lyanna does not like stitching at all…” Commented Ashara while smiling at the young girl who hated stitching.

“I’m no lady!” Lyanna hissed. “I’m just Lyanna, please call me that.”

“Forgive me then, Lyanna, I meant no harm towards you.” Ashara apologized. “Yet I must tell you that every woman should learn how to stitch.”

“You say that because you like to stitch!” Retorted the Stark girl scoffing.

“Not really,” she confessed. “I don’t like to stitch at all.”

“Then why do you bother with it, if you don’t like it?” Asked the young girl confused as if it was some great sin. “Does your mother force you as well?”

“No…my mother…died…two years ago…” she confessed almost breaking into tears… _I can’t let them see me cry…I’m strong…_

“Oh…” Murmured Lyanna worried after seeing Ashara shaken and almost crying. “I’m sorry I did not…”

“It’s quite okay…” Ashara assured with a smile. “You couldn’t know…I hold no grudge against you.”

“I can only imagine the pain of losing your mother…” Lyanna murmured. “Ned and Bran said ours almost died while giving birth to Ben…I can’t even think of it…”

“It’s an awful feeling really…” Ashara confessed. “Knowing you will never be able to see her again…”

“It’s an awful feeling indeed…” Lyanna agreed. “I’m deeply sorry for making you remember those memories…”

“Forget about.”Ashara sighed as she composed herself. “Let’s talk about something more joyful, shall we?”

“Yes.” Agreed Lyanna. “Let us talk about something else.”

“Like I was saying, learning the basics of stitching is essential for a woman.” Ashara returned to the subject if the Northern was not too happy about it.

“But why do I need to make a cloak if I can always buy one that is better made than those I do?” Questioned Lyanna.

“I have always envisioned me making a little cloak for a future child of mine.” she confessed, blushing slightly at the notion of having children…she supposed her children would be her joy in the future. Some ladies at the Water Gardens told her as much.

“You wish to have children?” The Stark asked surprised.

“I…suppose one day I would, once I find myself a good husband.” _Or rather when my father finds me a husband…I can’t even think of it…some old oaf…using me as a broodmare…_

“You wish to marry?” The way the girl of marriage made it seem as if it was the greatest of sins.

“I doubt I will have a say in it…” she admitted laughing with the girl’s reaction. “I will marry and that is for sure, every woman does.”

“I guess my parents will also want me married too…” The girl sighed.

“Most likely…” Ashara agreed, yet she felt bad as she saw the Stark’s reaction to it, she was still a young girl…

“I wish…they find me a good husband…” Lyanna said as she sighed once more.

“Yes…a kind one that sees beneath our beauty and does not wish just for us to be broodmares. One that loves us unconditionally, like in those songs the minstrels sing at feasts…”

“The songs are stupid Ashara.” Lyanna said smiling. “You do badly if lived by them.”

“They are, but I do like their vision of men.” Ashara agreed as she smiled too. “But alas I doubt such man can exist.”

“Well…I do know of a man that comes close to those of the songs.” Lyanna said smirking. “I envy the woman who marries him.”

“Who?” Ashara was certainly curious now, a girl that doesn’t like the songs thinks there is a man like those in them.

“My brother Ned,” she said and Ashara was caught off guard. “He is kind, he respects everyone, I doubt whatever woman he marries will be a broodmare and even if was to marry the ugliest woman in the planet, I do genuinely think he would still love her deeply.”

Ashara thought of Ned, she liked him, quite a lot…he seemed like a good man and to her, he seemed mysterious…and interesting…actually, she thought of him in a way she never thought someone before…

“Are you perhaps trying to set me up with your brother?” she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Me?” Asked Lyanna. “I was merely stating my humble opinion, yet I’m quite happy that the notion did come into your mind…” Sharp mind when she wants to…  “I saw you both glancing towards each other during the lemon meal.” Lyanna teased with a smirk. “Something did seem fishy about it…”

“Your brother was very sweet and kind towards me,” she admitted. “And I do feel something towards him, differently than with other boys and girls…but alas I’m not sure if it’s love or not.”

“If ever find yourself in the mood to give my brother a try, you have my blessings,” Lyanna said beaming with the notion that she liked her brother apparently. “I myself can’t see a bad reason for giving him a chance.”

“I will keep that notion in mind.” Ashara smiled, she liked the girl. “But now…what does Lyanna Stark like in men?”

“For them to be proper opponents in swords fighting!” she quickly replied as if it was the most normal of things.

“Do your parents allow you to play with swords, Lyanna?” Ashara questioned.

“No…”

“Do you want those men to tell your parents that you are playing with swords?”

“No…”

“Then is it a good idea to play with swords?”

“Yes!” _This girl…_

“But if I do have to marry…” Lyanna began. “I wish it would be a man like Ned…”

“Maybe your parents will be nice to you and find you such a man.” Ashara told her. “I hope.”

“I hope so too.” Lyanna agreed.

 

Eddard Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Ned could not stop staring at Ashara who walked with his sister in front of him…he wanted to talk with her more but he had shied away…he was a disaster… _Gods!_

“Ned?” Asked Ben, suddenly.

“Yes?”

“Why do you look broodier than what is normal?”

“I don’t know…am I that different?” Inquired Ned slightly concerned that even his little brother was noticing this.

“Yes, anyone can see it.” Ben insisted. _Damn it…I’m really a disgrace…_

“I really don’t know.” Ned avowed. “I think I’m as normal as I usually am.”

“Are you sure?” Ben kept insisting, he was picking mother’s vices…

“Yes.”

“Isn’t it because of someone in front of you?” Asked Ben with a frown.

“No, it’s not her.” Ned quickly dismissed.

“Her?” Questioned Ben curiously. “I was talking about Bran since he likes to tease people and sometimes doesn’t really see the harm in the things he says. He does it often with me…”

Ned took a closer look and saw that Brandon was indeed in front of Ashara… _Gods…_

“But now that you mention Lady Ashara, brother…” Smirked Ben. “She is beautiful, isn’t she?”

“Ben…” Ned warned.

“Oh come on Ned.” Barked Ben. “I know you like her!”

“No…I-I…”

“Ned…” Ben began while patting his shoulder. “I saw the look you gave her, you like her brother.”

“I…”

“Come on brother, you can talk with me,” Ben assured with a smirk. “I’m a good boy.”

“Lya and Bran wrote to me many times, saying you have a big mouth.” Ned scoffed. “Besides, you seem to already know I like her.”

“Then you should take my example and tell her.” Suggest Ben. “Otherwise she will never know and you be brooding endlessly.”

“Things aren’t as simple as that Ben,” Ned explained. “Women are…complicated…”

“Why?” Questioned Ben. “She seems like a nice person…”

“Whatever Ben, just let me be.” Ned commanded of his brother, who scoffed and said nothing else during the walk.

Later on, when they were returning to Winterfell, Ned felt a presence behind them and so unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards a man who was following them for quite some time.

“State your business.” Ned demanded.

“I see the Starks do have wolf ears…” Said the man with a smirk. “Good, good…”

“Oberyn!” Shouted a surprised Elia. “What are you doing here?”

“Elia, my beautiful sister!” Replied this Oberyn, who apparently was Elia’s brother and quickly embraced her into a hug.

“I asked you a question Obi…” Elia insisted. “I thought you were in the Citadel…”

“I was but I grew bored with it.” Explained Oberyn yawning. “Now I’m going towards Lys, but only after your marriage which I, of course, could not fail to attend.”

“I’m delighted Oberyn,” Elia replied as she kissed her brother in the cheek. “Thank you.”

“Who else would deliver you…” Oberyn began as he glanced Brandon. “To the wolves if not me?”

“Uncle Lewyn perhaps?” Elia suggested.

“Bah, uncle Lewyn is old.” Scoffed Oberyn. “I’m better for the job, I have youth vigor!”

“As you say…” Elia scoffed too. “I don’t think uncle Lewyn is…that old…”

Oberyn smirked at that. “Perhaps…”

“Everyone, this is my younger brother.” Elia introduced and Oberyn bowed before them never taking that smirk away from his face. “Oberyn those are my betrothed Brandon, his brothers Eddard and Benjen and Lyanna, their sister.”

“A pleasure to meet you all.”

“The pleasure is ours, My Prince.” They replied.

Elia’s brother turned towards Ashara with a predatory glance. “Ashara…you look…as beautiful as ever…”

Ashara smiled in a weird way too… “And you as handsome as ever…” Then she kissed him on the cheek… _she kissed him…she…are…are they lovers? No…I…please…_

“This marriage is going to be something else with you here Oberyn…” Said Ashara with a smirk.

“Oh, you have no idea…” The Prince replied.

There was no way they were not lovers… _I…thought she might…Gods…I’m a disgrace._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I apologize for the lack of updates to this story, I have been focusing more on my main story and sort of neglected this one to the background, yet as I said I won't abandon it at all.
> 
> This week, since I in holidays I will try my best to post two chapters more for this story, but one is assured.
> 
> I also would want some suggestions on who I should pair Lyanna with in this story, I'm more inclined to either Robert(who will be different from canon since his parents are still alive) or with Jaime. It can't be Oberyn thought since well, there will be two Dornish marriages of which one of them with a Martell.
> 
> Anyway, I thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> The chapter was updated in 17/07/2019 with some dialogue changes and some other stuff as well.


	7. Ceremony Near The Heart Tree

Elia Martell

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

“Ok…” Elia said afraid as she presented herself in front of Ashara, to show her friend how she looked. “Here I am.”

“Seven fucking take me…” Stated Ashara as her mouth opened. Her friend was dressed in the northern dress that Winterfell’s seamstresses had done for her, in violet and purple, her favorite colors, the colors of House Dayne too. Sometimes Elia was jealous of her friend because Ashara looked good in everything she wore.

Elia herself had dressed a beige kirtle, followed by a snow-white surcoat with under-sleeves, she also had beige over-sleeves tied to her surcoat, in her neck she had a collar with House Martell’s sigil and she also had earrings with topaz suns in the middle of its frame.

“Am I that bad?” Questioned Elia worriedly after seeing her friend react like that, she thought she looked decent but…

“Bad?” Asked Ashara as if offended. “Brandon ought to be careful because you look astonishing!”

“Ok…” Elia smiled a nervous smile. “Good thing you aren’t a man then…”

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have my fun with a woman…” Ashara said but soon flushed with the thought. “This line…probably came a bit off, didn’t it?”

“I believe so.” Elia nodded. “Weren’t you interested in…a…certain man…”

“His sister tried to set me up with him,” Ashara confessed. “She is quite a nice girl even if a bit too tomboyish at times.”

“That’s good to know.” Elia continued, even if her friend avoided the question itself…

“But what is most important here, is that you look gorgeous.” Ashara insisted while glancing her from up and down. “Really Brandon Stark is a lucky man.”

She smiled at her friend’s comment. “Thank you for the kind words Ashara.”

“I’m merely stating the truth, my friend,” Ashara assured while fixing some minor things in Elia’s dress for it to be perfect. “These aren’t words of pity I assure you.”

“Do you think Brandon will like?” she asked slightly concerned.

“He will love it.”

“I will trust your word.” Elia proclaimed.

“You can trust me, I’m a nice girl,” Ashara smirked. “Gods you are lovely.”

“You look even better than me though...” Elia dismissed.

“Don’t be silly, Elia.” Ashara scoffed. “Today even if I tried my very hardest I would never beat you.”

A knock on the door was heard then. “Elia!” It was Oberyn who called, she would recognize his voice and accent anywhere. “Are you decent? Can I see you sister?”

“What do you think, Ash?” she asked with a smirk. “Shall I let Oberyn in?”

“Hum…let him suffer a bit…” Ashara suggested with a smirk too.

Oberyn continued knocking on the door repeatedly for a while. “Elia! Please!”

“Fine!” Elia succumbed to her brother’s insistence. “Ash, open him the door.”

“Right away.” Ashara assured as she made her way to the door.

“Finally!” Oberyn barked as he entered Elia’s room and he too was surprised upon seeing her. “Sister! Look at you!”

“She looks beautiful doesn’t she?” Asked Ashara.

“Yes, she does!” Oberyn scrutinized her from up and down just like Ashara had done. “The most beautiful woman in Winterfell.”

“See?” Ashara commented. “What did I tell you?”

“You two spoil me way too much,” Elia admitted laughing. “I’m not that beautiful.”

“Says who?” Asked Oberyn indignantly. “If it was Brandon Stark I’m cutting his balls off.”

“Relax Oberyn, Brandon has been good to me.” she soothed. “There is no need for you to leave me childless…”

“If he mistreats you in any way I’m gelding him!” Oberyn warned.

“Yes, yes Obi we know, we know.” Ashara scoffed. “We know you would castrate the entire North if need be, but those threats are getting boring and out of place.”

“You two,” And Elia emphasized the word two. “Are both out of context, but I thank you for the kind words nevertheless.”

“Can I hug my sister at least?” Asked Oberyn shyly. “Please?”

“You may.” Elia allowed.

Oberyn did not lose any time and quickly hugged her. “I’m so proud sister, I hope you will be happy and have lots of children that I can teach my nonsense to.”

“I’m not quite sure if it is such a good idea…” she murmured.

“Probably not…”

“Definitely not.” Ashara concluded as the room turned full of laughter.

_I hope you like me, Brandon…I hope you can be proud of me, of your wife._

“Cheer up sister.” Her brother noted her insecurity. “A wedding is a happy affair.”

“I will give my best,” Elia assured. “Shall we go?”

Oberyn extended his arm to her. “Let us go my sweet sister.”

“Everything is going to be alright, my friend,” Ashara said. “Just smile and everything will be alright.”

_Here we go…_

 

Lyarra Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

The hunt was on…

Lyarra was roaming around the castle hunting for her older sons. They tried to hide from her because they hated to cut those large beards they had, in fact, no Stark liked to cut his beard off. Fortunately, Rickard already knew what was coming for him and so he embraced himself to get shaven without rising any problems at all but her sons…those were another matter altogether…

“Brandon Stark!” she shouted. “Eddard Stark!”

She noticed from the corner of her eye, a scared look glancing her from behind a door to a random servant room and so she quickly ran towards it, catching herself her oldest son in the process.

“Mercy…” he begged. “Mercy on my beard…”

“No beard shall be spared!” she proclaimed with a smirk.

“My beard…”

When Brandon was clean-shaven, she quite liked the way he looked, handsome for his marriage…she was a proud and happy mother. Happy the Gods spared her to see her son get married and hopefully all the other ones, Ned, Lya, and Ben.

“Where is Ned?” she asked as she now wanted to leave her second son just as handsome as oldest.

“I don’t know…” Brandon replied. “He has been…a bit off lately…”

“What do you mean a bit off?” she asked concerned.

“I don’t know, he has been brooding more than normal.” Her eldest explained. “More brooding that was is conceivable for Ned, I thought of going see it for myself but I have been busy with the marriage.”

“That can’t happen,” she stated. “I will go see what is happening to him, don’t worry.”

“Okay, you are better at making people feel better than I am.”

“Don’t sell yourself to short, love.” she cupped his shaven cheek…the one she shoved. “I’m proud of you.”

“Thank you mother,” he said smiling. “But you just proved my point…”

“In the meantime, I expect you to be properly dressed and in front of the Heart Tree waiting for your future wife,” she commanded. “This is a very special day for you and the North so make sure you are at your best, my dear.”

“I will, I will…worry not.”

Because she knew her second son quite well, she knew she would find him in the Godswood. So it was no surprise to her when she indeed found him there, a little farther from the already adorned Heart Tree.

“Ned.” she called worried and more worried she became when her son turned towards her with a weak smile that was so unlike him and because she knew her husband so well, she could read Ned just as well.

“Mother…”

“Ned why are so…so…shaken son?” she asked him as she sat next to him. “What happened?”

“Nothing, I was just praying for Bran’s marriage to be a great one.”

“Ned…do not lie to me,” she demanded. “I want the truth, you know you can speak with me all you want, that’s a mother’s function.”

“I…I…”

“You what Ned?” she insisted.

“I think…I think I’m in love…” he replied as she saw him flush very red.

“Is it Lady Ashara?” she inquired, already knowing the answer.

“How did you know?” Her son asked surprised.

“The looks you gave her,” Lyarra answered. “You were looking at her with the same puppy eyes your father looked at me once or twice before we married.”

“Ben said the same…” Ned murmured embarrassedly. “Apparently I made no proper effort to conceal it.”

“Why should you?” she asked curiously. “If you like her, you should show it even if thinly.”

“She has a lover already mother…” _Wait, what?_

“Who?”

“Prince Oberyn, Princess Elia’s brother.” Explained Ned.

“Are you sure?” Lyarra thought it all very strange considering the looks the Dayne girl gave her son but then again…the Dornish did have the fame…

“She was looking at him in a weird way…”

“Weird way you say?” she inquired. “How so?”

“She seemed to have a great affection towards him and she kissed him on the cheek and said he was handsome…”

 _Oh,_ _my jealous puppy…_   “Ned…just because a girl kissed a boy’s cheek and called him handsome doesn’t mean she is his lover…” she assured him with a half a smile, half a smirk. Her boy was still naïve sometimes…

“Still Prince Oberyn is handsome and I’m plain looking…she will never like me anyway…”

“Who said that nonsense?”

“Some girls in the Vale…” he replied with a sigh. “When they thought I wasn’t listening…but…I was…”

Oh how much Lyarra wanted to go and commit a massacre in the Vale at that moment but she was capable of controlling her emotions, her wolf blood. “Damn girls don’t know nothing.” she proclaimed angrily. “You are handsome Ned and you have a sweet personality and if these bitches can’t see it, they don’t deserve you.”

“I don’t really care about them.” Ned avowed. “I care for her…”

“She likes you too.” Lyarra told him as she patted his shoulder.

“No, she doesn’t…” Ned scoffed. “Why would she? She is beautiful, kind and sweet, why would she care about a plain-looking second son when she can have anyone she wishes?”

“Neddy, my love.” she began. “During the lemon cake massacre, she looked towards you with a look of affection if not more.”

“How do you know that, mother?”

“Because I looked the same way towards your father before we married,” she explained. “Trust me, Ned, if you play this right, she will be in love with you too if she isn’t already which I think she is.”

“I’m afraid I will blow it up…if she does feel something for me…” Her son sighed again.

“Then it’s a good thing your sweet lovely mother is here for you,” she smirked. “I will help you get her.”

“Really?”

“Yes my dearest Ned,” she assured him. “But now we must do something about this big bad beard of yours.” she said while she began patting said beard… “It has to…go…my love…”

“Mother…” Her son suddenly got the chills.

“No mother me!” she hissed. “This beard is gone!”

“Mercy…” he begged. “Mercy on my beard…”

Damn beards will never get the best of her. _Never!_

 

Brandon Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Brandon was nervous…and that was not normal…the only time he had been nervous before was when his mother was clutching for her life after giving birth to Ben…the memories still gave him the chills…

Now it was a different sort of nervousness…he was getting married…and though he liked Elia, quite a lot, even surprising himself in that regard, the whole concept of getting married was not entering his stubborn mind still…

“You look nervous.” Lyanna said, dressed in a beautiful light blue northern dress with a grey cloak on top, her hair arranged in a ponytail and she looked like a proper lady that she didn’t wish to be.

“No shit.” Brandon plainly replied. “I’m getting married.”

“And?” Lyanna retorted.

“I would like to see you in my spot.” he scoffed at her stupid question.

“I’m enjoying my final years of freedom, don’t worry.” Lyanna scoffed too. “Where is Ned?”

“I think mother went to fetch him and cut his beard,” Brandon replied, wondering what the heck was up with his brother. “He was brooding more than usual.”

“Why?” Her sister questioned concerned.

“Who knows, it’s Ned, he doesn’t tell us his feelings and suffers his pains alone.”

“Yes…” Lyanna agreed with him for once. “I would like to help him if something is troubling him…”

“I’m fine sweet sister, don’t worry about me.” They were surprised to see Ned, all well dressed like Brandon with a shy smile stopping next to them.

“Dearest Ned!” Said Lyanna as she hugged Ned. “You had me worried!”

“I’m sorry sweet sister.” Ned cooed. “Do you thought that somehow I would miss my brother getting married?”

“No, but you still worried me…” Lyanna hugged him tighter.

“I needed some time to brood,” Ned said. “You guys know how I am.”

“A Dumb Wolf more likely.” Brandon said.

“Aye, the Dumb Wolf indeed.” Ned agreed. “But you two are right…I should really be more open towards you both.”

“I would like that, dearest Ned.” Lyanna beamed. “I want to help you just as help me.”

“I promise I will keep you informed then sweet sister,” Ned promised. “But Lya, look at you! You look lovely!”

“Thank you, Neddy.” Lyanna smiled. “A good thing this sacrifice isn’t worthless…”

“It isn’t Lya.” Ned assured.

Father, mother and Ben came a minute later and then came Lady Ashara and Prince Lewyn who seemed a bit disappointed, perhaps because Elia’s brother stole his moment to shine… _poor man…_

Ned, Lya, Ben, and mother took a seat in the front line’s right side, behind them were his best friend Willam Dustin, Jon Umber, Jeffory Mallister, Kyle Royce and many more of his friends and Northern bannermen, including the creepy Roose Bolton…Lady Ashara and Prince Lewyn were to his mother’s left.

“Brandon.” Called his father. “Get in position.”

“Oh…sorry…” Brandon apologized.

“No problem, son.” His father smiled. “Are you nervous?”

“A little bit…” Seeing that his father was still eyeing him, Brandon confessed everything. “Okay, I’m very nervous…”

“It’s normal.” Assured his father. “I still remember the day I married your mother…fearing something wrong would happen or that I would be with her for the rest of my life and I could disappoint her…” His father confessed smiling. “But once you see your bride coming towards you, I assure you that all of your worries are forgotten.”

“I hope you are right in that regard, father…” Brandon said. “I hope so.”

“I’m proud of Brandon.” His father said. “Never forget it.”

Brandon smiled at what his father said. “Thank you, father.”

“There she comes…” His father muttered. “Now I prove you that I am right in my previous statement…”

Brandon looked towards where his father was looking and his mouth slightly opened…

Elia was coming in his direction, dressed in a beige kirtle, with a snow-white surcoat with under-sleeves on top, beige over-sleeves near her shoulder, a bright collar with her house’s sigil and beautiful yellow earrings.

The contrast between her exotic and gorgeous skin color and her light-colored dress made her look like the Princess she was, a Princess from somewhere in the East, his Princess and his wife. Next to her came her brother, walking proudly as he escorted her to Brandon’s side.

“Elia.” Brandon murmured with a big grin when she stopped in front of him. “You look astonishing.”

“Brandon,” she replied with a smirk. “You look so too.”

“Who comes before the Gods tonight?” Asked his father.

“Princess Elia of House Nymeros Martell comes here to be wed, a noblewoman, trueborn and flowered.” Said Prince Oberyn as loudly as he could without seeming that he was screaming. “Who claims her?”

It was his line now…he hoped to not forget it somehow… “I, Lord Brandon of House Stark.” _Thank the Gods I didn’t screw up…_ “Who gives her?”

“I, Prince Oberyn of House Nymeros Martell, her proud brother!” Replied Prince Oberyn.

“Elia, do you take this man?” Asked his father.

“I do.” she replied with a beautiful smile.

“Brandon, do you take this woman?”

“Aye!” Brandon said all pumped up too.

Oberyn let go of his sister, providing the chance for Brandon to replace the orange cloak of House Martell with a grey one of House Stark that was used by his mother on her marriage.

“Now kneel, pray and rise as husband and wife.” Commanded his father.

Both he and Elia knelt in the snow in front of the Heart Tree. He prayed for a happy marriage and to be able to be a good husband to her. Then they rose and sealed their union with a kiss on the lips while everyone cheered for them.

As they broke the kiss… “I’m sorry…” he said.

“For what?” she asked confused before she saw Brandon pick her up in his arms with a big smirk. “Oh Gods…BRANDON!!!”

“TIME FOR THE FEAST!!!” he shouted proudly with his wife in his arms. “WINTER IS COMING!!!”

“HURRAH!!!”

“BRANDON!!!” Elia screamed but he paid her no mind and led her inside the castle. “PUT ME DOWN!!!”

“Not a chance, My Princess.” he said with a smirk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first part of Brandon and Elia's marriage day, I have one or two more chapters planned for this day that I can hopefully post this week.
> 
> I hope it was a decent marriage scene.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> The chapter was updated in 17/07/2019 with some dialogue changes and some other stuff as well.


	8. Dance Your Troubles Away

Elia Martell

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Elia and Brandon were seated in the table on the Great Hall enjoying the feast and meeting many new faces, friends of Brandon and many lords. She had also met quite a few ladies who were nice to her, even they probably thought of her a weak flower…

The minstrels began playing a variety of songs and the dances began. Oberyn quickly stole Ashara for a dance, her brother was still adamant on stealing her friend’s maidenhead…luckily she knew that Ashara had no wish to do so.

Little Benjen and Lyanna went on to dance together at the beginning but soon found each other with a pair of what she believed were crannogmen. Siblings to be exact, their coloring was the same, beaten gold with green eyes. Lord Stark and Lady Lyarra were also dancing all so joyful and even her uncle Lewyn caught a servant woman to dance, that wouldn’t end well if she were to know her uncle…

“Come on Ned, ask her for a dance!” she heard her husband beg his brother, the only person who was not dancing beside them, as even that creepy lord was dancing with his wife.

“She seems to be enjoying herself with Prince Oberyn…” Eddard replied, sounding a bit defeated. “Why should I bother her and ruin her joy?”

“Because she won’t refuse a dance with the groom’s brother.” Her husband replied. _And she won’t refuse the man she fancies…_ she added in her mind…

Eddard, however, did not seem convinced and continued to glance the floor in shame before Brandon scoffed at his reaction. “Seriously Ned just ask her for a bloody dance!” Brandon insisted angrily.

Elia could stop the Starks brothers from having a discussion and light Eddard’s day with one simple action… _yes…she had a plan…_

“Brandon would you take me for a dance?” she asked. _First, stop the brothers from fighting each other…_

“Certainly.” he agreed. “It would be improper for the main couple to not dance at least one dance.”

“Precisely.” she agreed, though she also had…second intentions…

As her husband led her to the dance floor, she searched around for Ashara finding her friend nodding to Oberyn yet again before moving to the sides in order to not mess with the other dancing pairs. _Now to light my best friend and my brother-in-law’s day…_

“Could you spare me a moment, please?” she inquired Brandon. “I just need a quick word with Ashara.”

“No of course not,” he said with a smile. “I will be waiting right here for you.”

“It should not take too long, I’m sure.” And with that, she moved to meet Ashara.

When her friend saw her approaching, a big grin came to her lips. “Elia my friend how are you feeling?” Asked her.

“Oh, I’m quite fine Ash,” Elia assured. “It’s a very nice feast they set for marriage.”

“It is indeed.” Ashara agreed. “Everyone has been having fun, a truly wonderful and joyful time.”

“Not everyone is having fun I’m afraid…” Elia explained.

Her friend looked towards her with a raised eyebrow. “Who in the Seven Hells is not having fun tonight?” Ashara barked indignantly. “I shall have a word with said person!”

“It’s Eddard.” she confessed.

“Eddard?” Ashara questioned with a worried tone. “Why is he not having fun during his brother’s wonderful marriage feast?”

“I believe he wants a dance with you but he can’t seem to muster the courage to ask of you,” Elia explained. “He has been looking towards you with puppy eyes for the entirety of the feast.”

“Why he is shying away now?” Inquired her friend. “We already introduced each other, so why doesn’t he…you know what, it doesn’t matter, I will go to him myself and make sure every soul in this bloody party is having fun!”

“Have some fun yourself too,” Elia said grinning for the success of her little plan. “I’m going to dance with my husband before the bedding.”

“Oh, I hope it will be pleasant for you too.” Ashara wished with a big smirk. “Have fun, Elia.”

Ashara went on to meet Eddard while Elia returned to Brandon’s side who seemed to have been glancing her from afar. “My apologies for keep you waiting.” she stated with a bow.

“No problem Princess.” he smiled as he picked her hand and led her to the dancing floor where they began dancing right away when the new music began. “I hope the feast is of your liking.”

“It certainly is,” she assured him. “It’s a bit different than those we have at Dorne but it's very entertaining nevertheless.”

“How so?”

“Those at Dorne are more colorful,” she explained. “Though in dancing and overall enjoyment I think this one beats a Dornish one.”

“Then I’m glad we have surpassed the Dornish at something.” Her husband replied with a smile. “Are you…”

“Am I what?”

“Ready for the bedding?” he asked with a hint of hesitation in his voice, maybe he was concerned for her…she did not really know what to expect of the bedding though, so she was very nervous.

“I suppose I am…” she answered. “A bit worried but I’m sure it’s normal.”

“You know…I could take care of it…”

“Of the bedding? How will you do that?” she asked intrigued.

“I have my ways…” he smirked to her when the music ended and they waited for another to begin. “So what do you say?”

“Whatever you wish…”

“Then I already decided.” Her husband said with confidence. “You are going to like it, I’m sure…”

“If you say so…though I’m rather nervous of this plan of yours…” she admitted.

“You have nothing to worry about.” he dismissed.

“Okay.”

They spent quite a while more dancing, faster dances, and also slower dances, she also saw Ashara and Eddard dancing as many times as they were and she was proud of being the one who started that. _It seems I have succeeded…_

Then she noticed the biggest man she ever saw in her life get up from his seat. “MY LORDS!!!” he shouted loudly, so loud that the people outside the Great Hall could hear him. “I THINK IT’S TIME FOR THE BEDDING!!!”

“BEDDING, BEDDING!!!” Everyone began cheering and her nervousness grew larger…

“Aye, we will have a bedding,” Brandon said as she felt him pick her up yet again. “But only me and her.”

“Gods damn it…” she heard some of them say, but she had more pressing concerns to attend to…

“BRANDON PUT ME DOWN!!!” she found herself scream.

“No way Princess,” he smirked. “Your next stop is our marriage bed, and I’m the only one who is going to see you naked, no filthy hands will touch you but mine.”

“Okay…” she murmured still shaken, she wasn’t used to be lifted in such manner…yet she felt she was in good hands. “Let us go then…”

“Aye.” he winked at her as he moved to their room, for their bedding…

 

Eddard Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Ned was having fun, or so he made himself think, by watching cracks in the floor of the Great Hall…he already counted six of them and was looking for the seventh one. His father would be happy to know about said cracks so he could fix the floor.

He felt someone patting his shoulder, it should be Brandon trying to piss him again. “Go away Brandon, you should be with your wife not bothering me!”

“Well excuse me!”

At the sound of the feminine voice with a trace of Dornish accent, Ned knew he had done something wrong…he turned to his left side, where he felt the touch coming from and saw Ashara seated next to him.

“Ashara?”

“That’s me.” she replied smiling. “Not your brother I’m afraid.”

“I-I…did not see you arrive…” he confessed blushing.

“I figured as much…” she continued. “The floor is so much more fun to look at than me I’m afraid…”

“No!” he quickly replied, but then understood that his reaction was way out of line. “I mean someone has to keep watching if the floor is proper or not…”

“I certainly feel safer knowing that there is someone watching the floor,” she commented with a grin she couldn’t hide anymore. “It’s such a calming feeling knowing that I won’t be tripping in it…”

“You got to do…what you got to do…” Ned said as his gaze befell on the floor yet again, for he was steaming from embarrassment.

“No opposition coming from me on that regard,” she said. “I, on the other hand, am here…all alone…and without a pair of my own to share the next dance with…”

“I…”

“I was wondering if you…somehow would ask me…but it seems that I’m interrupting your so very important work of carefully watching the floor…” she said with what he thought was a fake expression of sadness that somehow almost made him laugh.

“Would you…” he began stammering. “Would you concede me…this next dance?”

“Are you asking me for a dance Ned?” she asked in a teasing manner. “Are you willing to leave that so important job of yours for me?”

“Yes…”

“In that case, I accept your request,” she said while she extended her arm to him. “Do lead the way.”

“I must warn you...that I’m not a good dancer…” he confessed as he led her to the dancing floor.

“Oh it shouldn’t be a problem.” she dismissed. “I’m here to teach you.”

“Okay…” Ned murmured as the music began. “I hope to not disappoint you too much…”

“By not knowing how to dance?” she inquired. “It takes much more than a bad dancer to annoy me. Follow my lead.”

He stood most of the dance looking at her feet, trying his very best as to not let his step onto them and at the same time, follow her lead. When he casually glanced her face, he saw her smiling at him.

“You do like to look towards the floor quite a lot.” she commented with a kind smile.

He blushed hard and she began giggling. “I-I don’t want to step onto your feet…”

“And I thank you for that.” she nodded in approval. “But let’s try something different, shall we? Fix your beautiful eyes onto mine and look at my pretty face.”

“But I will…”

“You will not and if you do…I will not scream so don’t worry and let the rhythm flow.”

“Okay…”

He did as she asked, he looked towards her, while she looked towards him with a smile. “Smile Ned, show me your smile.”

Her face was…gorgeous…her beautiful eyes shone brightly with the light…she looked as if she was having a good time…and her smile was contagious…so he began smiling too, as she asked.

“Good boy.” she teased. “You seem to be getting the hang of it.”

“I am!” he agreed surprised with himself. “I’m dancing properly!”

“See? I was right all along.” she boldly said as the dance ended.

“Thank you for this dance…Ashara…”

“Already tired?” she asked.

“No but…you will have more pairs…”

“Don’t you wish for a second dance?” she asked.

“Yes…”

“Come on then Ned,” she told him. “And do as I told you too.”

“I will.” he assured her as they began yet another dance.

If Ned had to decide which time of his life he loved the most, it was certainly the long minutes he spent dancing with Ashara, she was lovely and kind and smart and funny and…he was totally melting for her…he wanted her so much…but she didn’t want him…

“MY LORDS!!!” Shouted Jon Umber when rose from his seat. “I THINK IT’S TIME FOR THE BEDDING!!!”

“BEDDING, BEDDING!!!” Everyone began cheering.

“Aye, we will have a bedding,” Brandon said as he picked the Princess up once more. “But only me and her!”

“Gods…damn it…” Many of those present shouted sadly.

“How lovely don’t you agree?” Ashara asked smiling. “Your brother being protective of his wife…”

“Aye.” he agreed. “She will be safe in his arms.”

And with that, Brandon and Princess Elia retired to their room while he resumed his dance with Ashara for some more time.

Finally, her feet were very tired and she wished to retire to her room, so he offered to take her there. The Guest House would soon be overcrowded with the many guests but at that moment there were few souls there.

“So did I cheer up your night?” she asked with a smile.

“You did, thank you.”

“Why were you so down?” she questioned with a serious look.

“Nothing…my own things…” he answered.

“Nothing?” she inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes, nothing.”

“That’s not very honorable.” she stated.

“What is not very honorable?”

“You lying to me,” she told him with a very serious face, before softening up. “I’m concerned with you!”

“It’s nothing really…”

“I wish to know, so I can perhaps help you.” she insisted.

He could not say he was jealous of the Prince, the man she loved, what would she think of him? “It’s nothing…”

“Pretty please?” she kept insisting. “Tell me!”

“You will not stop asking, will you?” he inquired.

“No.”

He braced himself… _I’m going to tell her_ …he sighed and braced himself once more. “I was jealous…” he confessed, flushing heavily as he did.

“Jealous?” she asked confused. “Of what?”

He once again glanced the floor, this time in utter shame. “Of you…kissing…Prince Oberyn’s cheek and…telling he…he is handsome…”

When he took a peak to look towards her after a few seconds of nothing doing so…he saw her smirking. “You were jealous of Oberyn?”

“Yes…” he flushed even more…

“You think I love him?”

“Y-yes…” he probably a tomato by how much he was blushing. _I should have not said anything…_

She shook her head in disbelief, still with a smirk though. “Neddy, Neddy…” she began as she got closer to him. “Oberyn is a good friend of mine and I love him as such, we aren’t lovers at all…not that he didn’t try his luck at deflowering me…”

“You aren’t…lovers?” he asked surprised.

“No.”

“This…this just got awkward…” he confessed…probably having a fever with how much his cheeks burned. “I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be…” she dismissed. “So…you were jealous because I kissed Oberyn in the cheek…”

“I…”

“Maybe…we can…we can make Oberyn jealous too…” she murmured with her cheeks slightly pinkish…as the distance between them were narrow.

“What do you mean?” he asked confused.

“This…” she picked his head and brought it towards her, he felt her soft lips touching his…she was…she was…kissing him in the lips…Ashara was kissing him… “There you go,” she commented after she broke the kiss. “This should make him jealous now, don’t you agree?”

He tried to reply…he really did but he was petrified in the position she left him in, so she began laughing with the sight.

“Silly wolf…” she said while patting his cheek. “I guess…that is a yes…” she concluded as she glanced him in the eyes again, before opening the door to her room. “Goodnight Ned.”

“Good…goodnight Ashara…” he managed to murmur while she waved him and close the door. _She kissed me…she kissed me…Thank the Gods for my brother’s marriage._

 

Lyarra Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Lyarra was enjoying her seventh dance with her Ricky, her beloved husband when she saw her Ned bring Lady Ashara to the dancing floor. _So in the end, you didn’t need my help dearest Ned…_ a smirk made its way to her lips.

“Why are you smirking Lyarra?” Asked her husband, confused, as she whirled around.

“Take a look at our Ned.” she said as she spun around, making them change sides and making Rickard watch his son.

“Him and Ashara Dayne?” Asked her husband. “What about them?”

She scoffed at her husband’s naivety “They like each other, dummy!”

“They do?” Questioned Rickard with a confused look.

“Did you not see them looking towards each other during the snack that she and Elia prepared?”

“I was looking at you the whole time…” he murmured. “I missed it.”

She smiled at her husband’s love demonstration. “Of course you did.” she sighed happily. “And what do you say about it?”

“About what?”

“Rickard…”

“We have secured an alliance with Dorne already,” he said. “We don’t need another marriage there.”

“Why not?”

“There is no point in it.”

“Is there a point in making an alliance now?” she questioned bitterly. “What do you need an alliance for? Dethrone Rhaegar Targaryen?”

“No, but…”

“No buts Rickard!” she hissed. “You of all people have the least amount of right to forbid such marriage when we married for love.”

“I know but…”

“I said no buts!” she hissed yet again. “If she and Ned ask for your blessing you are going to give it, we aren’t in times of near war anymore.”

“Yes but Ned is going to get the harbor project in his hands Lyarra.” Her husband countered. “I would much prefer someone who could open businesses prospects with the west side of Westeros.”

“Then I’m going to find a way to prove the match’s value to you!” she decided. “But until then, no cuddling between you and me.”

“Lyarra…”

“I’m not speaking to you.”

“Lyarra…”

“Speak to my hand.”

“Gods…” he muttered defeated.

And she did not speak with her husband during the rest of the night, she, of course, smiled when Brandon took Elia in his hands for the bedding and raised an eyebrow when Ned left with Ashara. Her boys were growing so fast and she was proud of them.

She shared the bed with Rickard and he tried to speak with her more than once but you don’t piss a She Wolf. She would eventually to speak to him again, but not in that day, that was for sure.

 

Brandon Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Brandon carefully placed his wife in the bed while he returned to close the door and give the privacy they so deserved. When he turned to her again she was already getting undressed…

“You…you should undress too…” she told him.

“Aye.” he nodded in agreement. “Right away my Princess.”

He finished much faster than her as her dress was way more elaborate than his simple yet fancy clothes, but when she stood naked in front of him he couldn’t help but contemplate the sight of his wife.

Elia was slender, perhaps a bit too much but considering her story he should have been expecting it. Her breasts weren’t as big as for example Ashara’s or many of the whores he had sex with but they still were nice and with very dark nipples that he never saw before…She had nice curves and a fitting arse, her face and her look of goodness were beautiful and her skin color, exotic.

She wasn’t the beauty Brandon imagined when he somehow did think of marriage but she had a different beauty that he already accepted and loved.

“I hope…I’m not much of a disappointment…” she murmured afraid when she understood that he was eyeing her. “I’m not that pretty but…”

“You aren’t pretty.” he agreed. “You are gorgeous.”

“Really?” she asked surprised. “You think so?”

“Aye,” he said as he got closer to her. “Gorgeous indeed.” Then he kissed her lips. She wasn’t expecting it but then, she composed herself and by the looks of it, it wasn’t her first kiss…

He proceeded to peck her neck, her collar bone and then her breasts which he ended up sucking while she began moaning. He was really captivated by her nipples they were so different…

When he enjoyed her breasts enough, he carefully laid her down in bed while she watched him attentively with her hand near her lips.

He pecked her breasts yet again as he descended even below in his way to her cunt. When he arrived at his destination he pecked her clit and she moaned a bit louder, then he began licking it and she lost her composure. “Don’t stop…” she begged him. “Don’t stop…” _I wasn’t planning to…_ “By the Seven…this feels so good.” _Glad I’m pleasing you, My Princess…_

After some time pleasuring her, he got up and faced her, she was panting a bit. “Are you ready for this?” he asked while she glanced his hard cock.

“Yes…” she whispered. “But please be gentle…it’s…my first time…”

That surprised him for sure. “You are a maiden still?”

“Yes…” she replied while blushing. “I was saving it for the Prince who I thought I was going to marry…”

 _Fair enough…_ “He wouldn’t appreciate you I’m sure.” he boldly said. “Like I already do.”

“I don’t know…we never married for me to formulate an opinion…”

“If he did…he would have chosen you as his wife,” he commented as he got on top of her. “But I’m glad he didn’t.”

“Me…me too…”

He kissed her lips again and she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth and when they broke the kiss... “But you kissed boys already…” he said with a smirk.

“And girls…” she replied before they began laughing at his surprised face.

“What you have done is for your conscience to judge,” he assured her with a smile. “Not mine.”

“I say the same to you, Brandon.” she smiled to him too.

“Shall I do it?” he asked just to be sure.

“Yes…go on.”

And he did, he entered her and surely his sword got bloody…A bloody sword is a beautiful thing…

Elia was panting heavily yet again, so he got a bit worried for her. “Are you alright?” he asked.

“Yes…” she replied. “I’m just…”

“If you want me to stop, just say it.”

“I will…” she replied. “Go on Brandon…”

“As My Princess commands.” he smirked.

Then he began going up and down inside her and she began moaning loudly again. “OH GODS!!!” she screamed. “Yes…yes…don’t stop…”

“I won’t…” he teased as he felt her cunt tighten around his cock.

“It feels so good…SO GOODDDD!!!” she moaned more. “Oh Gods…”

After some time he began struggling more because she was so tight…luckily she seemed to be close to her peak, so Brandon picked a bit of pace and she truly lost it.

“OOOOOOHHHH GOOOODSSS!!!” she screamed loudly, luckily these sounds were expected from their room otherwise it would certainly cause a scene. “SEVEN TAKE MEEEEEEEE!!!” she gasped before she reached her peak and her juices came out around his cock.

“Now it’s my turn…” he said as he pounded her a bit harder as he felt his seed beg him to shoot and that he did. “AAARGH…SEVEN HELLS!!!” he ranted.

With his job done and pleasure satiated, he laid down next to his panting wife, he glanced his cock and it indeed was a bloody sword… _Nice…_

“Did you enjoy it?” he asked Elia.

“Yes…it’s was…wonderful…” she replied with a big smile.

“Good…”

“Tomorrow we can make it again…” she murmured. “If it pleases you and it’s not an inconvenience…”

“Inconvenience?” he asked amused. “I don’t want to sound like a prudish cunt but…I’m always up for sex…”

“Good…” she said. “Because I think I got addicted to it…” And with that, she turned towards him with a big naughty smirk and he started to laugh loudly.

“You and I are going to have much fun Elia Martell…” he commented smirking.

“I’m sure we will…” she agreed.

He liked her, she was sweet and smart and kind but also had a more perverted side that he liked to see…she was perfect for him… _I never thought I would say this father…but thank the Gods you arranged this marriage._

“Hopefully I will give you an heir soon…” she murmured more seriously as she interrupted his thoughts.

“Let the children come when they come.” he kissed her lips yet again. “Until then we will have our fun and no worries.”

“Okay…” she nodded. “Thank you.”

Children could come later…he wasn’t really ready to raise one yet anyway. There was no rush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.
> 
> I have decided to fuse Chapter 8 with 9 since they compliment each other. Updated in 1/07/2019.


	9. Forgiving...

Elia Martell

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

A knock on the door was heard and Elia woke up abruptly, she noticed that Brandon was not on their bed anymore. _Where did he go?_

Another knock hit the wood. “Elia! It’s me Ashara, open the door!”

Elia stood up picked the sheets of her bed and opened the door finding her friend and Lyanna outside. “Hello.”

“Can we come in?” Ashara asked with a grin. “Hello.”

“Sure.” Elia allowed them to enter, the two of them had big grins in their faces. “Why are you too so happy?”

“It’s almost midday, you slept for quite a while…” Ashara explained.

“My brother did sleep until later than what he usually does too.” Lyanna added.

“What do you two expect me to say?” Elia smiled. “We…had a pleasant time yesterday…”

“I’m sure you did my friend…I’m sure you did…” Ashara grinned before an expression of doubt painted her face. “Did it…hurt?”

“A bit…” she admitted flushing, still feeling her husband’s member going in and out… “But then it dissipated with…time…”

“I see…” Ashara blushed. “That is good to know…”

“What are you talking about?” Lyanna asked with innocence. “Why are you both blushing?”

“The coupling of husband and wife...” Ashara’s weird way of saying it made the scene even more awkward.

“Oh yes, I have heard it some, did you win against my brother?”

“Win what Lyanna?” Elia asked confused but with a smile.

“The wrestling, isn’t that how coupling works?” It was Lyanna’s time to sound confused. “You said it hurt so…”

Elia couldn’t help but laugh and Ashara did the same. “No Lyanna, that’s not how it works.”

“Didn’t Lady Lyarra explain to you how the works?” Inquired Ashara.

“She told me she would give me tips when I flowered but alas I haven’t yet bled for the first time.” Explained the Stark girl. “If it isn’t with wrestling how does it work? Why does it hurt then?”

Elia glanced her friend and Ashara was doing the same. “Maybe…we should wait for you to flower indeed…it's better if it’s your mother explaining to you…than us…”

“Nobody explains me anything anyway…” Lyanna proclaimed angrily. “How am I supposed to know things?”

“Do wish to take a bath, Elia?” Ashara questioned, trying to get away from those awkward moments. “I’m sure you are still covered in sweat for yesterday.”

“I would indeed appreciate a bath.” Elia nodded.

“I will call the servants then.” Lyanna offered as she exited the room. “I see you both don’t want to tell me how the coupling works.”

“Gods that girl is a wonder…truly…she is so cute.” Ashara giggled. “Like her brother…”

“Eddard I suppose?” Elia raised her eyebrows after the question.

“Do you somehow presume I would steal your husband away from you?” Ashara muttered with a scandalized expression. “Oh, my dear friend you know me not it seems.”

“I know you too well, my friend.” Elia retorted. “What came of your dances with him?”

“I…he was jealous of Oberyn because I kissed Obi in the cheek…” Explained her friend. “He told me so after the dances we shared…when he led me to my room…”

“Your room?”

“We did nothing considered improper…” Ashara quickly explained. “But I was so melted when he told me he was jealous of your brother…I kissed him…”

“No way!” Elia exclaimed with her mouth open. “This soon? This ought to be a record of yours…”

“I don’t know what came of me but he is so cute and lovely and…” Ashara tried to find words to describe it but she was failing.

“Well…what can I say? I like that you are so in love but…” There was no easy to put it…so… “He is a Stark and the Starks already have a Dornish marriage…”

“I know…” Ashara sighed, her expression turning into a sad one. “I know…but still…”

“The servants are here.” Lyanna said as she entered the room, ending the conversation there. It really hurt Elia knowing that Ashara’s romance was doomed from the beginning.

They didn’t talk much afterward…they were both disappointed. Elia entered the bathtub as soon as she could and sighed with joy inside the pleasantly warm water, Ashara told the servants that she would take care of Elia herself and so they left the room. Her friend helped her wash and waved her hair, making it all shine.

“So Ashara, I saw you dancing with my brother Ned yesterday…” Lyanna began with a smirk. “I trust you enjoyed it?”

“I did,” Ashara replied with a slightly cracked voice. “Your brother is so cute.”

“I did tell you so,” Lyanna said with pride. “When my brother blushes he looks like a cute little kid, mother agrees with me in that regard.”

“Then I will be the third person to agree.” Ashara confessed smiling but Elia noted her friend’s expression getting grimmer…

“I saw you dancing with a few men too Lyanna, did you enjoy any of them?” Elia inquired, hoping to change the subject of their talk lest to break her friend’s heart more than what it was already.

“Howland Reed was cute too and mysterious, it was the first time I saw a Crannogman to be honest,” she explained. “My brother Benjen seemed to enjoy Howland’s sister too…he is ten but it might be a crush in the making…especially if he sees her more often.”

“He starts young…but the lady was comely so I don’t find it so out of place.” Ashara pointed out as she brushed calmly Elia’s hair. “What’s her name?”

“I believe its Wylla Reed, she is of my age.” Lyanna elaborated. “At least that was what Howland told me.”

“And did you enjoy any other’s company?” Elia continued. “There must be someone…”

“I liked Willam, Bran’s best friend but alas he is as dirty as Bran, well a little less but you get my point.”

“Do you feel attraction towards him?” They asked with anticipation in their faces.

“Not really.” Lyanna dismissed. “As I said to Ashara a few days ago, I prefer men to practice swords with and not to marry.”

“She is still young.” Elia pointed out. “Maybe in a few years she will fall in love…with someone…”

“I doubt it.” Lyanna retorted. “I don’t want to marry.”

“All women and men fall in love, Lyanna.” Ashara wisely said. “It’s just a question of time and not an if.”

 

Eddard Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

Brandon was sparing with Prince Oberyn in the courtyard, they were having fun at it just like Ser Martyn was with Prince Lewyn and Benjen with Howland Reed. There were still plenty of Northmen at Winterfell, they would be leaving along the week.

Prince Oberyn fought with a spear and he was very quick at using it, Brandon used his large strength so obviously he was struggling with his wife’s brother.

“Your brother lacks the mind to fight a guy like Prince Oberyn.” Willam pointed out as he took a seat next to Ned. “He will just get pissed for not being able to hit him.”

“Perhaps.” Ned admitted that as his brother was rash and reckless at times but like Robert he did have a mind for fighting, he was no easy prey and he had a lot of stamina.

“And you? Aren’t you fighting Ned?” Willam questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I fought Prince Lewyn a while ago but he, of course, defeated me,” Ned confessed. “I’m not that good anyway.”

“Well if you don’t fight, then I’m sure you will not get better.”

“True.” Brandon managed to overpowered Prince Oberyn at that moment but the Dornish avoided a fatal blow by rolling away from it, the advantage of having light armor, but a Northmen uses the same armor too so Brandon quickly manage to cut, if he had a steel sword at hand that is, Oberyn’s thighs, enough to kill someone if it was a real fight.

“You got me there Stark.” The Prince said chuckling. “You fight well for a Northerner.”

“Aye, thank you.” Brandon laughed as he extended his hand to help the Prince stand up. “You aren’t half bad either, Martell. But Gods aren’t you fast one?”

“We Dornish prefer to fight this way.” The Prince explained. “Normal…northerners fight heavily armored and so we can outspeed them and hit them ten times more than they can hit us.”

“By northerners, you mean those southrons?” Willam questioned. “We are the Northerners, the real ones.”

“You are all northerners to us Dornish.” The Prince said laughing. “But I guess I have to make a distinction here, since well…I’m the outsider here.”

“No one is an outsider as long as he gives it a try at understanding us.” Brandon quickly said.

“I think so too.” The Prince admitted. “I’m glad you know how to defend yourself Stark, I see my sister and my very good friend are in good hands.”

“Can I have a go against you My Prince?” Willam asked. “I’m not as good as Brandon but I know how to use a sword.”

“Sure, let us fight then.” The Prince waved in the direction of the battleground, while Brandon took a seat next to Ned, where Willam had been before.

“So…you danced quite a lot with Ashara Dayne yesterday…”

Ned glanced his brother who had a serious expression as said this but quickly broke into a smirk. “I did.” Ned agreed, making the smirk get wider.

“So I was right, she would dance with you…” Said his brother cockily.

“You were…”

“You should thank my wife, she was the one who asked Ashara,” Brandon explained. “Though I still think she would dance with you had you ask her.”

“Really?” he asked surprised with the notion that Elia was the one behind it all. “I didn’t know, Elia did it, I will make sure I thank her properly when I see her.”

“She hasn’t come yet…I wonder if she is okay…” Brandon murmured worriedly. “I mean she was a maiden and I know they do suffer from…you know.”

“I think I have an idea.”

“Did you…take one…yesterday?”

“Do you think I dishonored Lady Ashara?” Ned asked aghast.

“It doesn’t hurt to ask…” Brandon said smirking. “I wouldn’t blame you if did, she beautiful.”

“You wouldn’t but many people would, like father, mother, her father, her mother…”

“Ned I know you like her, so if you dishonor her you might have a reason to marry her afterward,” Brandon suggested. “To keep her honor intact you know.”

“That isn’t the way I do things, Bran.” Ned dismissed, finding the idea absurd. “I will not dishonor her.”

“Yes…you are right, that’s not you,” Brandon admitted as he glanced the sky. “Did you kiss her at least?”

“No,” Ned said as his brother grimaced. “She kissed me instead…” Ned blushed as he spoke it, still finding it unreal that such beautiful woman kissed him on her own free will…

“Really?” His brother said surprised. “Now you too are courting each other!”

“No one is courting each other Bran.” Ned dismissed. “She simply kissed me…that’s all.”

“My brother is courting a beautiful woman…” Brandon was ignoring him… _Gods be damned…_ “I’m so proud…”

“Brandon!”

“Oh love is the air…” _There is nothing I can do it seems…_ “Come on brother let’s spar a little, otherwise you will forget how to do it and then your friend Robert will wipe the floor with you.”

“I know how to fight.” Ned countered. “And I can handle Robert.”

“Then you have nothing to lose.” Brandon pointed towards him. “You won’t deny your recently wed brother, will you?”

“Fine.” Ned sighed. “Just a match.”

“A match is all I need, brother.” Brandon laughed. “Come on.”

 

Rickard Stark

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

His Lyarra was still angry with him because he did not see the point on securing yet another Stark-Dornish marriage. Why would they sacrifice their son who could marry a Hightower or a Valewoman for another Dornishwoman? Yes his son could be in love with the Dayne but…

Rickard did marry for love…his marriage brought nothing to House Stark…he could have married a Ryswell, a Karstark, an Umber or any other and instead, he married his cousin…was he being a hypocrite? _Maybe…I really am…_

Rickard did force his oldest to marry someone he did not love, but then again Brandon loved no woman, he just loved the sex, so it really didn’t make much difference to his oldest to marry Elia Martell but Ned…Ned was the one who resembled Rickard the most in personality so if he loved the girl…then he meant it all…

He found his Lyarra watching their sons sparing down below in the courtyard, she liked to fight but she also liked to watch people do just that, especially her precious sons. Brandon was better and stronger but Ned wasn’t much worse, especially if he was always fighting Steffon’s oldest who by all reports surpassed his father’s might at fourteen at least.

“They are great fighters,” Rickard stated but Lyarra said nothing still and kept watching without sparing him as much as a word. “Lyarra…please stop being like this…”

“Why?” she countered. “I’m in my right to be angry.”

“I stated you my reasons on why I don’t see a reason for the marriage to happen.” Rickard blurted once more. “But if you want this marriage to happen then so be it.”

His wife turned towards him with a serious expression. “I simply think it’s hypocritical on our part to refuse our children to marry for love when we married on those terms. What are we more than them?”

“I know…that is why I have reconsider it.” Rickard murmured. “They deserve happiness too.”

“Perhaps it’s wrong on both our parts,” she said. “Perhaps we should come to a middle ground.”

“What do you suggest?” Rickard inquired.

“We give these two time to see what will come of this love of theirs and if after half a year they are still in love, then you will give them your blessing.”

“That sounds like a proper plan,” Rickard admitted chuckling. “We both took that long before we married so it seems fair.”

“That was why I thought of this,” Lyarra confessed chuckling too. “This way we will be certain of it.”

“I fear what our bannermen will find it less amusing…two Dornish marriages are…uncommon, to say the least.”

“Benjen seems to take fancy of Lord Reed’s daughter.” Lyarra dismissed his worries. “She is likely to grow into a great beauty and we have decided to give Ben the Moat so it will be a good marriage it comes to it too.”

“Still…”

“If the three of them have as many children as we did, then we will have at least twelve Starks that can marry in the North.” Lyarra explained.

“You know I do not like to play around with possibilities, love.” Rickard countered. “I like to do things when I’m fully certain of them.”

“I know but it isn’t as bad as you may think, the more a couple loves each other, the more likely they will have more children.” Lyarra insisted on this. “Had I not gotten barren and we would likely have say…five more children than what we have?”

“Would you be able to breed so many pups?” Rickard inquired amused.

“Why not?” she barked indignantly. “I was a healthy woman before Benjen’s birth…I…I don’t know…” Her expression got sadder, she waved towards him, making a gesture for him to come next to her. “Come here, Ricky…I need you by…my side…”

His wife, was crying he was sure so he got to her side and placed his arm around her, she replied by nuzzling in his hold. “I could never get truly angry with you for long,” she said. “Another day or so…and I would start talking to you again…but it's better we made a compromise.”

“True.” Rickard nodded. “Now clean your tears love, I love no matter what and that is what you ought to remind yourself.”

“I love you too, love,” she said. “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after so long here is another chapter, I have to confess that I have been struggling with it but from now on there will be some time skips until things happen in order to develop the story faster and for me to not struggle so much.
> 
> I still haven't finished updating all chapters but I expect to have them done soon, before Chapter 10 comes out.
> 
> Once more my apologies for taking so long.
> 
> Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.


	10. Stags And Boars

Steffon Baratheon

Storm’s End, Stormlands, Year 278 AC

“It was your fault we failed to catch the boar because you did not move when bloody should!” Robert barked angrily towards Stannis.

“My fault? You were the one who rushed towards the boar like a mad man! Without any sort of planning.” Stannis barked just as angry towards Robert.

And Steffon simply sighed defeated as they climbed the stairs to Storm’s End.

Robert arrived at Storm’s End almost a week ago, he came by land for the seas around Storm’s End were very treacherous and unless it was an emergency, few people made it a regular trip.

In the first days, he was tired but now that he rested plenty and ate plenty, he had begged for Steffon to go with him on a hunt in the Kingswood. Steffon liked to hunt so he accepted with a smile but he also decided to bring Stannis along to see if he could make the two brothers become friendlier towards each other as had spoken to Rickard during Rhaegar’s coronation ceremony…Of course, it didn’t go as well as Steffon thought it would…

“Who in Seven Hells needs a plan to catch a boar?” Robert asked, half in laughs.

“If one doesn’t wish to end up rammed by a boar, one needs to have a plan.” Stannis countered. “If you always hunt like this I fail to know how you were not rammed yet.”

“Enough!” Steffon shouted at them both, putting the two brothers in line and ending their cursed bickering. “Robert I called you here because you are a man grown and I wish for us to spend some time together as a proper family and it was about time you met your brother Renly and stop fighting with Stannis for fuck sake, you are brothers, not bloody enemies, if you can’t trust a brother then you can trust no one!”

“But it was his stupidity that made us lose the boar!” Robert barked.

“My stupidity? It was your foolishness that did the deed, not me.” Stannis countered.

“FOR FUCK SAKE IT WAS JUST A FUCKING BOAR!!!” Steffon shouted as loudly as he could. “I’m done with this stupid bickering! You are both forbidden to leave your rooms except for dinner for a whole week!”

“This isn’t fair father nor just.” Stannis protested. “I have been well before Robert arrived. he is the one who should be punished.”

“Shut up Stannis, I was better off at the Eyrie rather than having to put up with you.”

“ENOUGH!!! STRAIGHT TO YOUR ROOMS!!!” Steffon ranted angrily.

“But you said I was a man grown so…”

“TO YOUR ROOM!!!”

When his sons were already on their rooms, Steffon arrived at the Round Hall where he was sure that he would find his Cass. And there she was…playing with their youngest.

“Hello honey.” His wife smiled a bright smile and so did little Renly. “You seem a bit tense…what happened during the hunt?”

Steffon looked at his beautiful wife. Cassana had light brown hair and beautiful dark green eyes, a trait shared by her family. She was the perfect wife he could ask for. “It’s Bobby and Stannis…”

Cass sighed. “What did those stubborn boys did now?”

“The usual…” he murmured. “They were fighting because of a damned boar that escaped…placing the blame on each other…I shouldn’t have gone to this hunt.” Steffon said. “I simply don’t know what to do with them anymore…” Steffon confessed. “I wish they were like Rickard’s children. His don’t fight like this!”

“Well…maybe if we were to make them understand that they need to work together to achieve a certain goal…a goal that would benefit their family…” Cassana began.

“And what do you have in mind?” Steffon questioned.

“A tourney perhaps?” His wife suggested.

“A tourney? This suddenly?” Steffon asked in a certain degree of confusion.

“What about it?”

“We had one a three years ago, Cass.” he explained.

“But Robert was not here and Stannis was barely more than a child.” Cassana retorted. “It will be good to introduce Renly to the Stormlords who haven’t seen him yet and show the growth of our two oldest boys. It can also help Robert and Stannis work together and see what ruling is all about so they can be prepared when it’s their time to fill your shoes.”

“I’m not sure…do we have money for such an event?” he inquired.

“We don’t need to make such large rewards just simple ones, to attract the Stormlords and few other people, maybe we can invite the Royal Family and perhaps the Starks as well to show us how they do it to keep so friendly between each other.”

“And what if Robert prefers Eddard Stark’s company?”

“Perhaps Stannis will find himself a friend in those attending, it’s about time he befriends someone. People need friends and allies.” His wife said in a plain tone.

“Indeed…maybe it could work somehow…” Steffon admitted as he rubbed his chin. “It doesn’t need to be a large affair as you said…”

“It does not.”

“Then let’s do it, let call those stubborn kids here and speak with them about it.”

“Do as you must.” His wife said with a smile.

Steffon’s two annoyed sons came by the Round Hall, refusing to look towards each other. _Oh boy…here we go…_

“Your father and I are thinking about hosting a small tourney here at Storm’s End.” His wife anticipated him.

Both of their sons looked surprised in their own way. “A tourney?” They asked unison.

“Yes, it will do good to show our bannermen Renly here.” Cass lifted a happy Renly up. “And it will be a good chance for you two as well. It’s about time you show the Stormlands what you can do and that you are both proper heirs to your father.”

“That is easy to say, mother,” Stannis said. “Robert is the heir, not me.”

“And do you really think that you will not have a keep of your own?” Steffon questioned aghast. “Do you think we would let you be without a keep?”

“I…” Stannis was caught by surprise.

“In two years when you reach Bobby’s age, I shall grant you a keep of your own.” Steffon proclaimed. “It won’t be Storm’s End but it will be a modest keep for you to administer and support your brother in running the Stormlands.”

“My apologies for the outburst…” Stannis said.

“No need son, it’s understandable,” Steffon assured, clapping his son’s shoulder. “As for you Robert, it’s about time we introduce you to ruling this land of battle-hardened warriors.”

“Aye…” Robert agreed. “I will do my best…”

“But we want you two to work as brothers, as a team.” Cass insisted. “No more fighting between each of you. Family doesn’t fight.”

“Stannis…” Robert called in a sigh as he turned towards his brother. “Even though you were wrong…I should have not ranted you the way I did, it wasn’t proper…”

“Even though the wrong person here is you,” Stannis said. “I apologize as well.” _What a weird way these two have…_

“Now that is much better my loves.” His beautiful wife proclaimed as Renly was falling asleep. “This will be very important, so we are counting on you both.”

“We won’t let you down mother.” Stannis bowed.

“It shouldn’t be too hard to do. And I will enjoy it as well, a tourney is always something that makes my blood boil!” Robert added.

“Just not too much Bobby or your mother will need to…put you in the right path…” His Cass said with a frown.

“Yes mother…”

This is much better…let’s hope it continues that way…Gods, now I have a bloody tourney to organize…I just get myself into the worse things…

 

Ashara Dayne

Winterfell, North, Year 278 AC

“Oberyn is jealous.” she plainly told Ned as she rested her head on his shoulder. They were alone…in the Godswood of Winterfell which reminded her of Starfall and of mother…

“What?” Ned asked unsure of what was happening.

“Weren’t we trying to make Oberyn jealous?” she smirked. “Well…he is jealous now…”

“Did he told you?” Ned sounded surprised.

“He did but…I don’t need to be told things to know them,” she explained. “I know Oberyn for a long time to know how he reacts.”

“I…I feel sorry for him…” Ned confessed. “He is a good man and…”

“You do feel sorry for him?” she questioned as she wasn’t used to this type of man. “It will pass, Oberyn will find another woman to spill his seed in.”

Ned looked at her weirdly. “Isn’t he a friend of yours?”

“He is, but just because he is doesn’t mean I’m wrong in saying it. Oberyn is seventeen and has three daughters from three different mothers. He is a good man and a good friend but he is not really a person to build a stable relationship with.” Ashara explained. “But you are right…I used the wrong words…I apologize.”

“I see that my sister has taken the liking to yours and Elia’s company.” Ned changed the subject and she agreed with his reasoning. “It’s a good thing…she never had female friends…”

“Lyanna is a peculiar woman, to say the least…” she confessed smiling. “She would do well in Dorne I believe with her tomboyish attitude.”

“I never went to Dorne,” he confessed as he looked to the skies. “But I didn’t visit anything else besides the Vale and the Riverlands.”

“Would you like to visit Dorne?” she asked.

“Wouldn’t I melt along the way?” he japed. “They say Starks don’t mix well with the south…”

“Maybe you would…”

“And do you wish for me to melt?”

“Only if you melt for me…” she giggled. “All jokes and japes aside, I’m quite sure you would enjoy Starfall and the Water Gardens, they are beautiful places.”

“I was thinking…what if we took a trip to the Wall?” Ned suggested. “You have been in the North for some time and if you plan to stay with Elia and us here, you ought to visit it once.”

“The Wall?” she asked surprised.

“Yes.” he nodded. “The top of the world…at the edge of the world…a beautiful scenery just as Starfall and the Water Gardens I assure you.”

It sounded so mysterious to her…the top of the world at the edge of the world…she was getting all excited with the notion. “Just the two of us?” she questioned with a raised eyebrow.

“I was thinking of bringing the rest of my siblings, Elia, and her brother too,” Ned confessed. “But…”

“I would like to share the view with you and Elia if I’m, to be honest,” Ashara admitted. “I prefer…”

“Share what with me?” Elia’s voice echoed in the Godswood. Her friend was with her arm around Brandon’s own. The love between them was blooming quite well and Ashara was happy for it.

“Did we interrupt the two lovers?” Brandon asked with a smirk. “Oh come on don’t be shy, feel free to kiss each other, we won’t mind. In fact, I say for you to go ahead.”

“Brandon…” Ned scoffed towards his brother.

“I’m sure you were going to the same to Elia were you not Brandon?” Ashara inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“As a matter of fact…” Brandon began as he pulled a confused Elia to meet his lips. “I was…” Her friend was caught off guard and blushed like a maid.

“Oh so lovely…” Ashara murmured. “Elia my lovely damsel...”

“Well, at least we do it in public, unlike you stealthy maid...” Elia retorted. “But now seriously what were you both planning?”

“To visit the Wall.” Ashara proclaimed proudly.

“The Wall?” Elia sounded curious about it.

“It sounds interesting doesn’t it?” Ashara asked her friend. “The edge of the world and the top of the world…”

“Ned…why would you wish to visit the Wall?” Brandon asked. “I mean you know who dwindles there don’t you?”

“Yes…but I thought the scenery would be interesting and beautiful…” Ned said shyly.

“Ah, Ned you Dumb Wolf…” Brandon smirked. “You can admit you simply wish to see the lands beyond the Wall with your crush…isn’t he a lovely romantic man Ashara?”

“I like him that way.” she plainly stated. “What do you think of the notion Elia?”

“It does seem excited…” Elia confessed. “The view must be worth the trouble…”

“Then maybe we should go.” Brandon concluded, earning a few in disbelief looks.

“But you were against it…” Ned ranted.

“Brother of mine, I never said I was against, I merely said that we should be careful considering the people that man the Wall. I mean three beautiful women close to rapists…”

“Brandon, me and Ashara know how to use daggers, in fact, we are both carrying them right now.” Elia explained and Ashara nodded.

“Wait, what?” Brandon said confused and so was Ned. “You did not have a dagger when we married…” Brandon pointed out.

“Of course I would not carry a dagger to my own wedding it would be seen as improper, silly.” Elia laughed. “I wouldn’t want to kill my husband somehow…”

“It takes more than a dagger to…actually it may be enough…forget what I was boasting about…”

“We are ready for any attack.” Ashara proclaimed as she took her dagger from under her dress quickly and pointed at Ned’s neck with a speed he wasn’t expecting, she took it out and planted a kiss on his cheek and giggled.

“Damn Ned…that is one dangerous woman you got there…” Brandon laughed. “And mine is as well…Gods you both had us all fooled.”

“All the same,” Ned said as he composed himself. “If we are to go, we will go with an escort. Just to be sure. Father and mother wouldn’t let us go otherwise.”

“Oh and if Lyanna finds out you two carry daggers…she will want some for herself…” Brandon pointed out. “Please don’t show it to her…she will get obnoxious and if she gets hold of one…she will become a terror…”

“We will do as you say, my husband,” Elia assured. “Though she may need some sort of defense herself…it never hurts to have a woman able to protect herself.”

“I agree, nobody knows what harm may come to her…” Ashara added. “We live in a dangerous and cruel world.”

“We will talk to our parents and see what they say,” Ned suggested. “Though I must agree that Lyanna needs some sort of way to protect herself. If not a dagger than a sword…”

“And she wouldn’t mind it one bit…” Brandon chuckled. “In the meantime, we should go and have dinner for that was the reason we came here for, to bring you two lovesick puppies to eat something.”

“Look who is talking…” Ashara murmured as they began exiting the Godswood.

“A husband must love his wife or am I wrong here perhaps?” Brandon asked.

“My mouth is closed.” Ashara proclaimed.

“You don’t have to close it…Ned surely will prefer it open…okay…I will keep myself quiet…”

A while later in the dinner…they were eating roasted boar which tasted heavenly if Ashara was to confess.

“Oh, I would like to go to the Wall.” Lyanna proclaimed beaming. “I always dreamt of going there.”

“Me too.” Benjen agreed. “Can we go father?” he asked as he turned to his parents.

“With an honor guard of course.” Lord Rickard said. “May do some good to have some southerners see the condition the Watch is in. Perhaps it will make Dorne do some more for it.”

“I’m sure my mother will hear of this travel My Lord.” Elia said.

“That is good for everyone.” Lady Lyarra said. “The Watch does not harm anyone, in fact, it is beneficial for the entirety of the realm.”

“Then it’s decided, we shall leave in four to five days.” Brandon proclaimed. “Hopefully we will be done so Prince Oberyn can leave to his destiny in Essos.”

“Ah, worry not about me Lord Brandon. Take all the time you need.” Obi said. “I certainly don’t mind staying a while longer in the North even if it’s cold…”

Ashara was looking with anticipation to see the view that the Wall provided. Might as well enjoy the North while she is able…it may end soon…she couldn’t think of it…she needed to remain happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this? This fool posted a chapter in this story? 
> 
> Now, in all honesty, I struggled so much with this chapter and I don't quite know why...anyway, with this chapter, I showed some of the south and what will be the next arc of the story which is a Tourney at Storm's End.
> 
> I can't say when the next chapter will be but hopefully, it won't take this long. Thank you for sparing time reading and I hope everyone has a nice day.


End file.
